The Scarlet Mages Familiar
by deltaprime11
Summary: Natsu is not a normal person in fact he is not really a person all he want's is to move away and make a fresh start. Imagine his surprise when he is summoned to an alternate reality and bound as a Familiar to a red-haired Mage by the name of Erza. Zero no Tsukaima and Fairy Tail crossover, still a Naza pairing hope you all enjoy the read!
1. A New World

**A/N: Okay so new story from me! A few idea's taken from Zero No Tsukaima for names and places! Hope you all enjoy!**

Natsu walked along a busy side street in the city of Tokyo Japan he couldn't help the small hopeful smile spread across his face as he walked. 'I am finally leaving new school new friends new start!' He thought happily, his hood was drawn high over his head covering many of his features and leaving him relatively blind to the people following close behind him, before he picked up a familiar scent in the air and he whirled around with a dangerous growl "Stay away from me." His eyes flashed dangerously under the hood as he faced the three males from his school that had been following all fairly well known for their habit's of picking on the mysterious boy.

"Oh, Natsu don't be like that we merely wanted to say goodbye." The one on the centre said innocently as he snapped his finger's the three walked towards Natsu with wicked smiles across their faces.

"I don't think it is right for you to hide your features like you do Natsu," the leader cocked his head slightly at him "Why don't you take the hood off?"

Natsu's eyes widened briefly as he continued to back away from them 'How do they know?' he felt his back hit something hard and he peered around the edge of his hood 'Damnit I let them distract me into this corner, well no point in running anymore it is my last day in this place anyway." Letting out a wolf like growl he flicked his hood back revealing his large mess of white hair, on top of his head two dog's ears perked proudly at being released, his tail wriggled it's way from the confines of his pants and he dropped down low placing his hand in front of him as he bared his teeth his elongated canines giving off an threatening and fearful visage.

The three boy's in front of him faltered and that was all he needed as he pushed off the ground flying into the first one sending him sprawling down the alleyway, he turned left and threw his fist into the rib-cage of the second boy, he ducked low as a leg flew over his head taking the opportunity he slammed his elbow into the exposed knee of the last boy, he let out a scream of pain as he toppled to the floor.

'I'm surprised it was that easy.' Natsu thought as he looked at the three injured bullies 'Well I didn't have a lot of time to waste today anyway.'

Pulling his hood up over his head and shoving his tail back into his pant's he walked back onto the street and continued to his home 'They don't usually follow me this close to home, I wonder if it is a human thing.'

Natsu looked around 'A few too many people to jump from here, looks like I am walking.' he thought with a sigh as he opened the door to his small apartment complex and began ascending the stairs towards his room, he noticed the door to the manager of his floor, taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and knocked, he heard the sound of footsteps from the inside before the door cracked open, he saw a pair of dark brown eyes peering at him from the other side.

"Oh, Natsu I couldn't see you with that hood over your face," The light feminine voice exclaimed as the door closed and he heard the rustling of the chain being unfastened "Come on off with that hood let us get some food in you before you run off out of Japan."

Natsu chuckled "Um, no thank you that's all right Kora, I just wanted to get square on this month's rent before I go." he pulled his wallet from his pocket and waited for her to tell him what he owed.

The brown-haired woman looked at him for a few minutes thinking to herself "If you agree to come down and have a chat over dinner I will wave this month as a going away present."

Natsu sighed 'Free food and a bit of extra spending money, damn that is hard to turn down Hm may as well might be my last chance to talk to the crazy old broad." "That sound good Ms Kora." he said respectfully as he turned to continue upstairs.

"I hope your new world treats you better than little old Tokyo did." She said with a smiling wave as she closed the door.

'New world? I am going to London not the moon, crazy old lady.' he thought with a chuckle. Natsu opened the door to his room, he looked up at his clock as he removed his hoodie and allowed his tail freedom sighing in relief as he did so 'I have a few hours till dinner may as well shower and practice up on my English.' he thought simply as he prepared himself a hoodless jacket and baggy jeans to change into when he got out of the shower, he looked into the mirror as he let the water run over his hand testing its temperature 'I wonder if I should take the flight with my ear's out?' He shook his head 'No easier to hide them.' he thought simply as he stepped into the hot water allowing it to relieve the tension in his shoulders as his thoughts seemed to dwell on what Kora had said about a new world 'The idea sounds appealing, if only that were possible.' he shut of the water and got dressed quickly he walked around his living room rubbing at his hair to dry it with the towel around his neck, he flicked his tail a few times drying it off quickly, a soft blue light caused him to turn around he stared at the strange blew orb in his living room in confusion and curiosity, he reached his hand out slowly and touched it, the thing rippled like water and he stepped forward pushing his hand inside, something seemed to grab his hand he let out a panicked scream before his body was snapped inside the orb. His eyes opened slowly, he was aware of the air ripping around his body and pulling at his hair and clothing, he opened his eyes fully and was staring up at 'Cloud's the sky?! What the hell!'

Erza stirred as beams of sunshine landed on her face and she silently cursed whoever put the window's beside the bed as she sat up stretching her arms above her head as she yawned, she glazed over the room for a few minutes still mostly asleep. She heard the door squeak open as one of the maids that worked at the Academy entered the room and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, I am sorry miss Erza you teacher sent me up to get you," The maid said with a bow "You are late for the summoning ceremony."

Erza nodded as she processed the words before her head snapped over to her closet bounding over to it, she retrieved the uniform of the school and threw it over herself hastily grabbing up her cloak she threw it over her shoulders as she ran from the room before towards the field 'How could I have been so careless!' Erza's mind screamed at herself as she ran. She did her best to pat down her hair to at least look slightly presentable while still slightly frazzled from recently waking up it was a little better. She stepped out on the field and the entire class snapped around to watch her, conscious of every person's gaze her steps slowed considerably.

"I am sorry I am late." She said bowing to the teacher.\

"It's quite alright Erza, we are just waiting on your familiar to be summoned to return to class so if you please." The teacher, a balding man named Colbert bowed his head slightly before moving a relative distance from the red-haired mage, she had a nasty habit of…Blowing things up.

'Please.' Erza prayed in her mind as she brought her wand in front of her face and inhaled deeply her eyes snapped open "I call upon the five governing bodies of the pentagon of greater magic and command my familiar to my side at once!" Upon completing the small chant, she flourished the wand and held it out in front of her, for a few seconds nothing happened, a few of her classmates began to snicker before the end of her wand opened a blinding white light causing many people to cover their eyes before a large explosion erupted around the field, The class fell into laughter "She can't even pull of a spell that is all from the heart!" one person called out "Why is she even here she can't do any magic at all!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" No one recognized the voice and Erza's head snapped upwards, at the sight of a white haired boy falling from the sky, she watched as he rolled himself into a position and landed heavily sending dirt and dust scattering in a wide circle.

Natsu hit the ground hard 'That should have killed me.' He thought worriedly as his legs gave out and toppled backwards, he was aware of voices but he didn't have a clue what language they were speaking, his senses were completely overwhelmed by hundreds of new scents that made his head spin, he felt a sudden warmth press to his side before something hit his lips, his mind focused and his eyes snapped open he looked into the closed eyes of a red haired girl 'She's pretty.' Was his first thought 'What the hell why is she kissing me!' He jerked his head back violently and rolled to his feet, glaring a the people around him, there had to be at least twenty or thirty all warning very similar clothing 'Looks like a uniform, why the hell am I here?'

"Where am I?" he demanded angrily, he was met with confused looks 'Apparently they understand me about as well as I do them.' he felt strange burning sensation start on his hand before it ripped around his body, he convulsed and fell to his knee's before it abruptly ended leaving him gasping for air.

Erza watched as a faint white light enveloped the boy who had fallen, he fell to the ground 'Well the contract has worked but I can't understand him where is he from and why does he have a tail and wolf ears!' She watched as his head snapped up and his eyes flashed dangerously, she recognized the look of a cornered animal debating running or fighting, he seemed to decide on fighting lowering himself to the ground, he suddenly morphed in front of her in his place stood a large white wolf, it had spots of black and gray along it's back and it's fangs bared angrily as it watched the group of strangers in front of him 'Well at least he isn't outright attacking anyone.'

Natsu watched everyone 'I can't remember the last time I went full-wolf, I don't care as long as these people stay away from me.' he continued his low growl as a warning. The sound of footstep's drew his attention and his head snapped towards the red-head that had kissed him, he stared at her intently trying to figure out what she wanted she held her hands out in front of her 'She smells like a good person, what is most surprising she has no fear coming off her at all, it is practically choking form the other people here.' he eyed the group for a moment before looking back to the girl, her red hair flowed down to about her chest, she wore the same white button up shirt and black skirt all the girls wore, her black cloak made her seem almost noble, she had brown eyes 'Well I already knew she was pretty but this won't help if no one can understand me.' He took a slow step towards her bowing his head slightly hoping she would realize he isn't going to hurt her. He nuzzled her hand slightly and she lifted it up, he opened his mouth and bit down on her hand leaving two small mark's she drew her hand back and winced 'It isn't that bad.' he thought angrily.

"Can you understand me now girl?!" He demanded angrily

She stiffened and he assumed she could "Y-yes." she answered carefully.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Natsu demanded harshly.

"Before I explain would you please return to how you were before, my teacher can cast a spell so you can speak out language…You are scaring my classmates." She was practically pleading with him.

He looked around again, noticing his jacket a few steps from him he walked in front of it before allowing his focus to waver, his body slowly returned to that of a man and he sighed as he picked up his jacket 'It always breaks the shirt.' he thought sadly. He turned around and watched a older balding man waving a stick around, he wore large blue robes. 'This better work.' He thought. Something like a wave of air hit him and he stumbled slightly before taking a deep breath.

"C-can you understand me now?" The red-haired girl looked at him intently.

"She summoned a savage boy?! Natsu heard the voice and his whipped around.

"What did you just call me? If you were pulled from your hom and dropped out of the sky would you be calm and happy about it!" He yelled at the group of people as he slipped his arms into his jacket.

The group of people fell silent and Natsu felt a tug on his arm, he turned around to see the red-haired woman pulling him towards a tower he ripped his arm away and followed a deep scowl setting along his face as he walked.

Erza peered at the wolf-boy as they walked 'Well his reason for being angry aren't unjustified.' She thought simply 'But he certainly is curious.'

Natsu felt his hand twitch slightly and he removed it from his pocket as he scratched, he noticed a few faint marking along the back and he growled grabbing the girl beside him pressed her to the wall and put the back of his hand in her face "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

She looked at the things and frowned "They are the runes that mark you as my familiar." she said simply.

Natsu's ear twitched slightly "What is it familiar's do?"

Erza sighed "They protect their mages, they do as they are told and are general companions."

Natsu hit the wall next to her head hard "What you are saying is I was pulled into wherever the hell this is to be your slave!" He demanded angrily.

"Familiar's aren't slaves they are companion's…That do whatever they are told to do, alright fine you can call yourself a slave if that is what you want." Erza snapped in defense

Despite his dreary looking situation Natsu was impressed, most people were utterly terrified of him when he got angry "Fine I am your companion, so why did you summon me?"

Erza shrugged "The summoning ceremony isn't really a pick and choose scenario whatever comes through the gate is your familiar you fell through mine and so you are mine."

"Don't expect me to clean for you," Natsu said dangerously as he gestured for her to continue to lead him on "I can protect you and cook your meals…if you ask me nicely."

Erza grabbed him by the ear as she dragged him into a small room "You will do as you are told!" She snapped angrily.

"Let go of my ear," Natsu warned, she complied "Now listen girl I don't know what this whole game is dragging me here and then stealing my first kiss."

"That is just how you seal the contract with your familiar," She dismissed "And if it makes you feel any better that was my first kiss as well."

"It doesn't." Natsu growled as he sat down.

Erza looked at the two ears on the boys head and had an overwhelming urge to reach out and pet him, which she suppressed as he would likely bite off her hand, she walked past him and sat on her bed opposite him, she said nothing just stared at him waiting for him to start talking again.

'Funny, I remember someone telling me once be careful what you wish for.' He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath "I am sorry if my biting hurt or if I scared you." He said flatly.

She looked down at the two small incisions on her hand "You did it so I could talk you?" She asked

Natsu nodded and his tail swished around behind him, she caught her watching it intently following it's movements "The only human being I will allow to touch my tail is my wife." He said flatly gauging her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she looked away from him, he wasn't sure if it was from shame or something else.

Natsu stood up and stretched a few quiet pops sounded as his body relieved some stress "Well my questions are satisfied for now."

She turned to him slowly "You don't seem all that worried about being a new world."

Natsu chuckled "I am not going to be missed by that place…At least I am not the weirdest creature around in this one."

"That is something I want to know, what are you?" Erza asked

Natsu gave her a smile, with his canines being as long as they are it looked for menacing than anything "Simply put I am a shape shifter, I can turn into the wolf you saw earlier today…Although I haven't done that in a very long time."

"Are there any more of your kind in your world?" Erza asked

Natsu shook his head "I was kicked out of my orphanage when I turned three and I quickly realized the people around me thought I was a freak, I covered my ears his my tail and begged to get by I got picked up by police and was forced into a home for 'delinquents' and then forced to go to high school."

Erza listened to his story silently and wanted to reach out and hug him she steeled herself opting to continue asking him about his world, she was curious "Was there no one that ever showed you kindness?"

"Two people, the first was a man who saw me stand up for myself after numerous beating I received and training me in a form of martial arts praising my 'spirit'. The second was an older lady who fed me sometimes and gave me a place to live for very little money." Natsu explained with a sad smile.

"Do you miss them?" Erza asked

"Well old lady Kora knew I was leaving but a little after the man who helped me out discovered I was what I am, he was chased out of town for aiding as the religious groups called a 'devil spawn' when he came back they had him arrested under some false crimes and he was proven guilty and later executed all because he helped me," Natsu said sadly "If I had of just left him alone he would have been fine if I never accepted his help."

Erza inched closer to him as he sat on the bed looking down his hair covering his eyes, she moved her hand across his back and stroked his hair comfortingly "It wasn't your fault at all, do you think he would want you to feel guilty about a death you couldn't do anything to prevent?"

Natsu chuckled "No his words would be akin to stop being such a fucking baby and get on with life."

Erza continued to stroke at his hair for a little, it was surprisingly silky to the touch and it actually relaxed her, she took great care to avoid the two ear's that twitched on his head "You can touch the if you want, better to get your curiosity out now anyway." Natsu's voice startled her and she reached up slowly she brushed the ear lightly and she noticed him shiver 'No wonder he demanded I let them go before they must be very sensitive to touch.' she thought simply as she scratched a small the small area in between them, she heard the satisfied moan that slipped from his mouth and smiled at her success. His head snapped up rather suddenly "Someone's coming." he said quickly as he crouch in between her and the door.

She watched him curiously "I don't think anyone at school is coming to attack me."

"They smell off, just trust me here." Natsu said simply.

Erza looked at the door and waited, it cracked open slowly and she recognized the first person to walk in as Tabitha, a short blue haired girl wearing red rimmed glasses her face was almost permanently buried in a book and she spoke very little, she wore the same school uniform all the girls wore as well as her large staff coming up to a swirl in the top nearby her head. The person behind her she had no idea who it was, the average girl had blue hair and her two canine teeth left eh edges of her mouth. A low growl brought all of their attention "The first is human…The second is not."

Tabitha allowed a little surprise at the man speech but just nodded "This is Silpheed."

"Your familiar?" Erza asked.

The blue haired girl merely nodded.

"When I saw it earlier it was a blue dragon." Erza said flatly.

"Silpheed is a nature dragon," Tabitha said quickly "They have special power as you can see."

Natsu visibly relaxed "I do not understand much of this worlds inhabitants I am sorry for my ignorance I will work at it."

Erza looked at the boy in confusion 'Now he is all respectful?!'

"It's fine." Tabitha answered curtly.

"Is there a reason you are here Tabitha?" Erza asked

"Lunch." the bluette answered before leaving the room.

"I am going to get some sleep, getting dropped out of the sky takes more out of you than you'd expect." Natsu said simply

Erza just nodded as she stood up and left the room, steeling a quick glance at the already asleep Natsu, she allowed herself a small smile as she closed the door.

**A/N: All right there is the first chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy the introduction!**


	2. A Little Exploration

Natsu opened his eyes and yawned loudly, he stretched out arching his back slightly a satisfying pop resounded around the room and he rolled out of the blankets looking out the window, he stared up at the sky in bewilderment, The larger of the two was a dark blue and it illuminated everything making it surprisingly easy to see the courtyard below him, the other a light pink color emitted a very faint glow almost unnoticeable. He heard a shuffle and he turned away from his star gazing to see the girl he was supposed to protect, she was hunched over the desk a small reading lamp lit. He walked over and gazed down at the work she had been doing, in front of her sat a small pile of books on dogs and people 'Did she think there would be a guide on me in there?' He chuckled slightly at the thought before turning back to the bed, he pulled the blanket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, she sighed as the warmth enclosed her and he smiled as he left the room. He walked down the dark and abandoned corridor, the hallways lit occasionally by a lamp here and there on his way, he crossed his arms behind his head as he thought 'So I went from being nothing but picked on to some sort of slave to alleged magicians, Well I suppose it isn't that bad.' He sighed as he continued walking, mulling over his situation 'Do I want to go back?' He thought for a moment as he walked, he shook his head 'Nothing back there for me anyway, I doubt there is even a way back anyway…Looks like I am making my peace with this place.' He heard two voices that roused him from his thoughts, he stopped before rounding the corner and listened.

"Why, of course my darling you are the only one for me." Natsu heard the distinct male voice and smirked 'Yeah only one today anyway.' He stepped around the corner and pretended to be completely disinterested as he walked past the 'Couple? is that what they are…Well she is in for a rude awakening with that guy.' Natsu resisted the urge to snort and cover his nose, the guy had a solid eight different perfumes wafting of his person…'Even a human should be able to smell that.' he thought as he continued past them with a small shake of his head.

"Hey you?!" The boy shouted out, Natsu groaned as he turned his head slightly looking at the blonde, he had a boyish look, he wore the same cloak and shirt that all the students in the place wore only discernible difference between him and the rest as he carried a red rose in his left hand.

"Hm?" Natsu grunted in response not really wanting to talk to this playboy as is 'He smells so bad if I live through this I will be amazed.'

"You are the savage familiar Erza summoned right?" The man asked.

"My Name is Natsu for your information…And yes I am Erza's familiar." Natsu answered coldly.

"You would do to show some respect to your betters." The man warned.

Natsu chuckled and gave him a mock bow "When you find someone better than me introduce us." He said flatly before turning on his heel and striding away from the boring conversation.

Natsu could smell the anger wafting from the boy, he didn't expect the kid to reach out and tug harshly on his tail, He whirled around and caught the boy's wrist twisted it harshly behind him, the boy squirmed under him as his arm was pressed firmly against his back "Did I give you permission to touch me!" Natsu growled

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please let go!" The boy exclaimed.

Natsu released him and stood up "Tell me your name."

The boy sat up and stroked his arm tenderly "I have no desire yo tell you anything about me, peasant." He added the last word with a venom.

Natsu just shrugged before continuing his walk with a wave of his hand, he rounded another corner and continued downstairs with a shake of his head 'Idiot.' He thought simply.

It didn't take long before the sound of running water hit his ears 'They have a fountain.' He thought as he continued into a large anteroom, the large circle fountain in the centre rose up about halfway to the roof, the large circle room was held up by thick Greek like columns he had seen in pictures, a few stone benches were spread around only one of them occupied by a red-haired girl, he uniforms skirt was much shorter than any other had seen, she wore very formfitting clothing accentuation her large breasts and wide rear, he took a moment to ogle the eye candy in front of him 'And enter the resident playgirl.' h thought simply as two men ran up to her holding various things she had probably hinted at wanting 'Damn the guys in the place are dumb.' He thought as he made his way over to the fountain looking down at the crystal clear water, it actually smelled sweet which surprised him. His tail flicked and caused him to wince, apparently that idiot kid had hurt it more than he had thought, he lowered his body placing his hands out in front of him, he took a few moments to actually picture his wolf form, the pain distracting him a few times in the process, when his eyes opened he could see his wet nose at the tip of his snout he gave a mental sigh 'Haven't had to heal like this in a long time.' he thought. he raised his paws up and looked down into the water, the reflection of his white-gray furry face met him, his gold eyes flashed as he looked down his two large canines sat snugly on the edges of his mouth. He took a deep inhale of the water and mentally shrugged as he lent down and lapped at it for a few minutes.

He heard a gasp and he turned his head with a lazy look in his eyes, he saw the two boy and the redhead looking at him.

"How did a dire wolf get inside?!" One of the boys shouted pulling a small stick, Natsu looked at it 'A wand probably?' Natsu hopped of the edge of the fountain and examined his tail, it seemed alright now so he let the image of his form slip from his mind reverting back to his jacketed form seated a small distance from the trio, he cocked his head sideways at the surprised looks he was garnering from them.

"You need something?" He called out flatly.

"What kind of demon are you!" The black haired one called out.

"The kind that doesn't like to be threatened while getting a drink." Natsu called back defiantly.

"We will not allow you to harm lady Kirche you filthy mutt!" The brown haired man called.

Natsu sighed "I do not intend to harm anyone hear…If I did you would not know I was here until I had ripped your head off anyway…I am Erza's familiar you fucking idiots." Natsu shout each part of keeping his face impassive and his voice level.

The men shared a confused look before turning back to him "Show us your runes then!" The black-haired one shouted.

Natsu raised his left hand with the rune on it and shook it in front of him "Satisfied?" He asked flatly.

The men returned the small cylindrical pieces of wood into the cloaks and gave him a simple smile "Sorry, I doubt you would react differently to seeing a large wolf drinking out of the schools fountain."

Natsu shook his head as he got to his feet "Maybe." Was all he said as he made his way back to the stairs. He could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in his back and he turned around to see the red-haired woman staring at him, she looked…Hungry 'What was her name? They called her Kirche or something right?' He shrugged and ignored her proceeded back to Erza's small room. He opened the door and closed it gently behind him, Erza still sat in the same place blanket around her shoulders, he sighed 'That can't be comfortable.' He walked over and picked her up bridal style, he laid her on the bed wrapping the blankets around her again, he looked at the floor 'I guess I could just sleep in my wolf form it would make it more comfortable.' He took a deep breath and refocused his mind as he placed his hand on the ground in front of him, his hands morphed into paws, he walked around in a circle before laying down his head across his front paws and tail wrapped around him.

* * *

Erza's mind came into focus first, she was aware of a new smell practically surrounding her, she liked it and she pulled the blankets around her tighter she took another long inhale…'Wait blankets? When did I get into bed I remember falling asleep at the desk and then, she opened her eyes and looked around sure enough she was in her bed, she looked at the floor beside her bed and almost screamed she managed to cover her mouth with her hand 'It's just Natsu…Did he have to sleep like a wolf…Well I supposed it wouldn't be right for him to share the same bed so he did that but he still scared me.'

She smiled down at the grey and white wolf in front of her, his back had a small section of black on it and his entire body seemed to heave with his breaths. She pulled the blankets around her again and took another long inhale…'This must be his smell.' She thought with a smile.

"Some people would consider it weird you like how a smell so much." Natsu's voice rang out in her mind and she gave a start practically throwing the blankets across the room as if they were acid, she looked down at the two large golden eyes of Natsu in his wolf form. He got up and rest his head on the bed the rest of his body hidden by the bed itself, he looked up at her and she just watched him.

"You hungry?" She asked

Natsu let out a loud yawn, his mouth opening widely, before standing up back in his human form "Yeah I am actually."

Erza pulled her way out of the bed and walked over to her clothes cabinet, she pulled out an extra uniform and tossed it onto her bed, she undid the clasp of her cloak and folded it next to the uniform, Natsu noticed and realized he was still standing in the room, so he turned around and open the door "I will just wait out here." He said with a small red in his cheeks 'What the hell am I doing of course she would want to get changed why did I just fucking stand there!' he closed the door behind him and let out a sigh 'Don't act all innocent you just wanted to catch a picture of her body, she is sexy and you know it.' Natsu shook his head 'No, fuck off me…I am here to protect her nothing else!'

* * *

Erza watched the door close 'Most mages use their familiars to help them dress.' She shook her head at Natsu dressing her 'I need to remember he is a boy…I can't believe I nearly changed in front of him like it was nothing.' She placed the back of her hand against her cheek, she was so heated she must have been blushing like crazy 'You like him.' He mind taunted 'No I don't I just feel sorry for him getting pulled into an new world like this and how different he is and.' Erza shook the voice from her head 'No he is my familiar nothing more!'

Her mind went quiet but she had a lingering feeling of doubt and she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, now anyone who has read my schedule will know tomorrow is the day I update my original work if you are interest you can check it out here:** ** s/3193741/1/Ascension**

**As always I will see you all in the next chapter on Monday The Scythe user!**


	3. An Odd question and a Threat

**A/N: Hey Guy's…I am sore and not at all displeased at the results from my first kendo match back in health I ended up runner up in the local division using my own style of Kenjutsu ( my own way is slightly more Acrobatic than standard forms) So I am pretty happy, although everything hurts :P. So to clear up a few questions I have received about Natsu's character in this fic regarding his appearance, he is technically a wolf-human hybrid so that is why he has white hair and gold eyes (Have you ever seen a pink wolf with black eyes? Exactly so that is why he got a appearance change. Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu stood in the grey stone corridor staring at the wall opposite him, he took a long inhale and caught something in the air, something he recognized and it almost made him choke, he turned his head and watched the corridor for almost four minutes before the blonde from the night before finally appeared at the end, he gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he walked, his larger canines giving it a menacing twist the boy paled visibly as he walked 'Good if he is scared of me and leaves I will be able to breathe again.' Natsu thought irritably.

"You need something pretty boy?" Natsu practically growled, his eyes flashed mirroring his less than stellar mood.

The boy swallowed hard, Natsu already knew exactly how this would play out, among the 12 or so perfumes wafting from the boy he could still make out the distinct smell of male pride, one he had hurt the night before and likely would be the topic on this man's mind, Natsu refrained from just attacking him 'No anything I do that is out of line reflects badly on Erza, she will get in trouble if I do something too drastic…But this boy is on a _VERY_ short timer.'

"Nothing from you, I merely wish to speak with Erza." The boy said flatly, Natsu gave a chuckle before banging on the door, there was a short pause before Erza voice resounded into the corridor permitting him entrance, Natsu caught the boy's shoulder before he stepped into the room "Don't do anything foolish, I would hate to _have_ to kill you." He warned in a harsh whisper before stepping back.

'I doubt he would even try anything but it is fun to toy with him,' Natsu mentally grinned at the half horrified half terrified look on the boys face before he pushed him into the room. Natsu turned back to his original position waiting for the pair of people to leave the room for whatever it is they were going to do today. A few minutes passed and Natsu remained in a pseudo staring contest with the wall, he was so engorged in his thought he didn't notice anyone had walked up yo him until he felt a light pressure on his arm, his mind snapped into reality and he turned to see the blue-haired girl from his first day here 'Tabi-Tabitha? right?'

"Hello." He said simply, he was a little uncomfortable about the girls apparent lack of understand on personal space.

She barely moved at all, just a small incline of her head as she continued to read, she occasionally looked up almost tiredly like everything in the world was boring and nothing beyond the book in front of her really had any points of interest 'Well at least she's quiet.' He thought simply.

The silence was starting to get to him and when he got distracted his mind would easily wander, pushing off the wall he made a move to walk away but stopped "If Erza comes out tell he I went to get some fresh air." He said simply.

The girl didn't move just let out a small "Hn." and a nod to tell him she would.

He turned around and went to walk away before something brushed against his tail, his back stiffened and he froze as he turned around, well prepared to attack anyone who had touched his tail 'What is it with the people here.' He turned around to see the bluette giving him one of the most intense stared he had ever had the misfortune to be on the receiving end of.

"Is there something you want?" Natsu asked cautiously 'Did I do something wrong? I barely did anything at all what the hell?'

"No I was just wondering if it was real." She said flatly.

"You could have just asked." Natsu sighed.

She shook her head "People lie." Was all she said.

Natsu shrugged "Fair enough."

"Hey."

"Yes?" Natsu asked.

"If you die, may I dissect you?" Tabitha asked flatly, like she was asking for coffee or a piece of cake, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Natsu staggered, albeit slightly as his mind processed her words 'She wanted to dissect me? What?' "Um, I don't know…I guess." Natsu said with a slight shake of his head.

She returned to her spot on the wall and went back to reading, Natsu spun around and walked away and so concluded the weirdest conversation he had ever had in his life. He got outside and took a long inhale, the area around him was still foggy as the morning dew was being evaporated, the cool morning air filled his lungs and emptied his mind he relaxed slightly as he leaned against the wall his tail hanging between his legs occasionally swishing 'When I woke up this morning I certainly didn't expect to have to answer any questions upon my dissection.' He thought with a chuckle 'Maybe she mean like an autopsy back in my world, that is probably it.' he thought simply.

Natsu sat there unmoving while he thought, people started to filter out of the door, all wearing the uniforms some had strange beasts following them, some didn't. He received many various looks, ranging from disgust to contempt to fascination, he didn't like any much he just wanted to disappear, looking up at the tower he saw Erza's room window was still open 'Well I can always just say I wanted to warn her before she was late.' He thought simply as she back a few steps from the wall, he ran towards it and jumped his foot connected with the wall and his body went into a sort of overdrive mode as she made a dash for the window, a lot of people gazed up at him in wonder as he landed softly on the window sill, he dropped his leg over one side of it and stuck his head in the room.

"I demand you punish him for injuring my arm, or I will take this to the court and have you stripped of all rights of a Noblewoman and expelled from the school." The blonde boy gave a large menacing grin at the threat, a low growl pulled his from his moment of 'Victory.'

Natsu sat on the window sill, his eyes flashed dangerously and his tail swished about him, the boy gulped and Natsu growled again "Is there some law that allows you to yank on another being for no reason at all?"

Erza placed herself in between Natsu and the boy worriedly "Guiche, if it is true that you grabbed him first it is a simple matter of self defense and therefore we can just forgive and forget." It was more of a warning for The blonde to let it go than it was anything.

The blonde gave a quick nod and swallowed hard, Natsu's evil aura vanished immediately 'Intimidation is such an easy method to exploit.' he thought as he suppressed a chuckle.

"I wanted to warn you Erza, it seems you are about to be late." Natsu said simply.

Erza gave a slight start as she looked at the clock, grabbing Guiche by the wrist "If I am late you are going to explain why you kept me!" She snapped angrily as she ran from the room, Natsu watched the two leave, from the doorway he saw Tabitha poke her head around and look at him she cocked her head slightly at how he got in there then dismissed it and pulled the door closed, he heard her footsteps as she left. Natsu took a short breath, the boys stench filled the room and threatened to suffocate him, well at least that's what it felt like. He leaned over the window sill and fell back onto the grass, landing with a soft thud and barely bending his knee at all as he walked to the door waiting for Erza to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: As usual hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this on I am sort of hinting at some of the things Natsu can do, namely he can fall and jump quite high among a lot of other things that will slowly become more relevant as I progress this story. Peace!**


	4. Duelist

Natsu leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest, his anger had gradually subsided with the day's events, and so he stood impassive was Erza walked up to him.

"You have the next few hours off," Erza stated flatly "not like you doing anything anyway." she mumbled, Natsu caught it but kept his face impassive…'It's not entirely untrue.' He admitted in his mind, he'd never tell her that though.

He just nodded and spun around, walking away from the red-haired woman, she watched him for a few second before heading off to her classes. Natsu decided to use the time to map out the incredibly large Academy, he found out it was in the shape of a large pentagon, a tower at each of the points as well as an inner building, it sat squarely in the center of the five walls, it contained the classrooms, a ballroom a large gym and many other rooms he did not explore, he assumed there was a library somewhere too. He was quite pleased with the silence, as he lay in his wolf form bathing in sunlight, he found himself feeling something close to happiness, it was the first time ever he could walk around with his ears and tail on display freely, it was relaxing. He heard the sound of footsteps, the scent was unfamiliar so e stood up, reverting to his human form, his blue and white jacket unzipped revealing his very tight white undershirt that clearly defined his lean physique, his fitness was akin to a swimmers back in his world, he turned his head and looked towards the approaching smell and sound, realizing he had greatly over-estimated the person speed, so he leaned against the tree and lowered himself down, placing one arm over his raised knee while he waited 'I would say it is a girl, form the smell of her perfume, but the guys here are all sorts of off.'

A few more minutes passed before the person walked around the corner of the tree, it was a girl, she had rather short black hair, it hung to about her shoulders, she wore a long uniform that labeled her as one of the many maids tha tended to the large buildings, she gave him a questioning look like she was determining whether or not he was real, her eyes were blue.

"Yes?" Natsu asked imply.

She started at his voice, "Um L-Lady Erza requests your presence."

Natsu nodded "Would you mind telling me where she is?"

She pointed to the middle building, "Go through that door follow the hallway it's the third door on the right."

"Did she say what I was needed for?" Natsu asked

The girl shook her head "But I think it is about the time you are supposed to…mingle with the other students…Maybe she wishes to show you off."

Natsu chuckled at the thought of her boasting about him "Thank you for relaying the message, I'll take my leave now." 'Wow I am even starting to talk like them.' Natsu shook his head as he walked.

Natsu walked past the blonde-boy, Guiche who had threatened him earlier, he was talking with a curly haired blonde girl and Natsu had a evil idea as he approached the unsuspecting pair.

"Why, of course you are-" Natsu cut off the boy mind-sentence he heard the line once before "The only one for me darling. That's how it goes right?" Natsu smiled widely as the boy glared at him.

"What is he talking about 'How it goes?', that means you have said that before!" The girl snapped, growing more and more angry with each passing second. Natsu smiled at his handiwork, the sound of the boy being slapped rang out in the clearing as Natsu closed the door and followed the directions towards where he presumed Erza was.

Natsu opened the door, he recognized three of the four scents that were in the room with him, the first and most easily recognizable was the slight smell of strawberries, Erza. the second was pretty much just a lingering scent of smoke and glue, Tabitha, he assumed it was because she read by candlelight. Third, was the being with no scent at all, Tabitha's familiar Silpheed, Natsu still had trouble wrapping his head around it but it smelt like nothing. He studied the last man for moment, he had receding brown hair and wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses, he had long blue robes with that hung very loosely from his wrists, he held a long stick, that ended in a cone. He carried the subtle smell of soap. He seemed relatively harmless.

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel it is a pleasure to finally meet you, they call me Carter, I am a teacher here.." The old man bowed deeply.

Natsu inclined his head "Just Natsu is fine, it nice to make your acquaintance Carter."

The man opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off, the door burst open and I rushed an incredibly pissed off Guiche, he still had a red hand print on his cheek, it amused Natsu.

He pointed directly at Natsu "I challenge you!" He shouted simply.

Natsu stared at him, a little confused. "Oh?"

"Natsu, what did you do?" Erza demanded.

"I merely joined a conversation." Natsu said innocently.

Erza gave him a skeptic look "Well whatever you said just got you into a fight with a mage, so I hope it was worth it."

Natsu looked from Erza to Guiche and back "I have to fight him? Like punch him in the face fight right?"

Erza sighed "Well if you can even get close enough to hit him then by all means do so."

Natsu let a large grin split his features, his long canines giving him a menacing look "I haven't pummeled anything in awhile, this will be fun."

Guiche scoffed and upturned his nose as he left.

"So I am assuming he wants to fight on the field," Natsu stated flatly "I will be back in a few minutes, if you wish to wait for me."

"It's interesting." Was Tabitha's response, he assumed that meant she was coming to watch.

Erza just shrugged "It is my duty as your mage to pick up what's left of you…I just hope you survive."

Natsu rolled his eyes "Glad for the vote of confidence." Was all he said as he followed Guiche out onto the field.

"The rules are simple, we fight until the other admits defeat or is physically unable to fight." Guiche announced loudly, many students flowed into the clearing all hearing whispers that there was a fight starting.

"Well you can save yourself some pain now if you give up," Natsu called out.

"That's my line savage." Guiche shouted back.

"Really? How's the arm." Natsu growled dangerously.

The boy paled slightly, but Natsu was surprised at the lack of fear emanating from the boy 'So his magic is giving him some confidence.' Natsu though simply "you merely caught me off guard that night, it will not happen again."

Natsu scoffed "Let's see what you've got pretty boy."

Guiche smirked, he raised the red rose in his left hand and after saying a small chant drew it across his body, two petals fell from the flower, although looking at the rose it didn't appear to be missing any. The petals hit the ground and a large golden rimmed black hole opened where they landed, two large suits of armor rose from the hole, bearing a large shield and a lance, they were a dark grey, they reminded Natsu of wet concrete with their color., the face plats were down and two golden orbs glared at Natsu.

'So he can create soldiers,' Natsu thought 'Maybe they will offer some challenge.' Natsu dropped his weight and brought his fists up, he sprang off his back foot and slammed his fist into the closest one of the suits of armor, a resounded clang rang out 'It's hollow?!' Natsu mind yelled, he pulled back and leaped out of the way as a lance flew through the air above his head, he cradled his fist slightly 'Ow.' he thought flatly 'Well if I can't break them, I will just have to go passed them.' He thought as he placed his hands in front of him on the ground, his canines lengthened more and his face slowly turned into a snout, he stood there in the full glory of his wolf form, he rolled his head and shook his back slightly. He charged again, he jumped into the air, one of the suits raised its shield up and he used it like a spring board as he flew at the boy, Guiche finished chanting and pointed the rose forward, the petal connected with the ground as Natsu neared him, the suit of armor rose up and slammed its shield into Natsu's side, he yelped in pain as he slammed into the ground and slid away from him, he reverted to his wolf form and he was lying on his back, he got up slowly and continued to glare at the now smirking face of the boy in front of him. Erza ran over and knelt beside him.

"Just give up," Erza said flatly "You can't beat him."

Natsu growled and continued to get to his feet, he felt something wet and cold land on his hand, he turned his head, while her voice remained as level as ever, Erza had a few tears falling from her face, she looked at him, her eyes practically begged for him to stop.

He smiled, it was warm and held not even an ounce of his menacing visage, he wiped one of the tears from her face "Remember when I said I will protect you, how am I supposed to do that if I can't beat this guy."

She looked at him a bit stunned as he raised to his feet "Besides, 'Give up' isn't a part of my vocabulary."

She wiped at her face and moved away so she wouldn't get hit accidently, she uttered a silent prayer as Natsu bared his teeth at the blonde boy.

"She was right you should have given up while you could still move," Guiche taunted "Now I have to use more of my energy to beat you down again."

Natsu rolled his neck and brought his hand up slamming it into his open palm, he was not sure why but he felt like he was invulnerable at that moment, he was unaware of the glowing white light emanating from the runes on his hand as he stared at the boy opposite him, he just felt powerful.

Guiche moved his hand forward, the three suits of armor flew towards Natsu at high speed, they all threw out there weapon at the same time attempting to impale him from three sides. Natsu jumped and the ones to his left and right hit each other, the stood motionless for a second before crumbling away, Natsu slammed his foot into the face plat of the one in front of him, before landing low on all fours and charging into it, he dragged his claws through its chest piece and it crumbled away in front of him, he flew towards Guiche who raised his hand in defense before crying out "I Yield!" Guiche screamed.

Natsu stopped short of attacking the boy, he swayed slightly and looked at his hand, the runes still glowed brightly and his fingernails were long and sharp, his eyes fluttered and he fell o his knee's, unable to stand up any longer, Erza ran over to him as she fell back she caught his head in her arms before it hit the ground, she shook him lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Dat Cliffhanger doe xD, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you on the next one!**


	5. Waking Up

Natsu's head throbbed, his vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, he stared at the white ceiling as the memories slowly came back to him, the duel, the way he felt, he took a long breath before sitting up slowly and looking around, he recognized the set of scent's in the room, Erza's remained the strongest so she had been here the most, he felt like a blacksmith had used his head as an anvil as he laid back down. He heard the door open and forced himself upright much to his bodies disagreement. The made that had come to fetch him the day he fought the dual moved about the room slowly, she seemed to finally realize he was awake and she let out a surprised gasp, he gave her a small smile and inhaled slowly.

"How long have I been out?" He asked flatly.

"Almost three weeks," She bowed to him "According to the doctor's you were not going to wake up at all."

"What changed?" Natsu asked rubbing at his forehead slowly.

"Lady Erza purchased a very expensive and rare herb," The woman explained with another bow "You improved greatly over the next few days and now you re awake I am sure she will be thrilled."

"She will more likely attack me for being so foolish," Natsu chuckled and regretted it as his head responded with lighting crack's of pain "What happened after I passed out?"

"After the blonde-boy forfeited and you won the duel, many people began talking about you…Some even going as far to call you the sword of the poor," She bowed again, he kept his annoyance in check, he wasn't important and he didn't want to be treated like he was "People are calling you a hero."

Natsu sighed "I am not a hero." He said flatly "If anything I am a fool who just happens to be lucky."

A fire erupted in the young woman's eyes and he chuckled the pain in his head was slowly subsiding "I disagree, I do not thing you 'got lucky' you defeated that boy with skill alone." She nodded approvingly.

He held up his hand, she stared at the pale gray runes on it and looked at him "I won because these gave me a power I have never had before." He said flatly "I do not know how they work, therefore I got lucky."

She stared at him in disbelief for a second before conceding, he knew she still didn't believe him but in truth he didn't really care, he slid from the bed and realized, much to his own discomfort he was shirtless and a row of tight bandages were wrapped around his rib's, he pressed lightly and groaned in pain, he remembered taking a heavy hit from one of the armored things that boy had summoned, he focused intently on his form reverting into a wolf, he let out a satisfied mewl as the pain subsided almost immediately, although it was accompanied by a strange itchy sensation not all that unlike millions of bug's were crawling under his skin, he walked past the girl slowly, she moved ahead and let his out as without his hand's he could not open the door.

He continued out into the field's, it was approaching late afternoon he continued around the academy lazily, he noticed a set of chair's and a table he recognized the scent's of that idiot boy and the woman he was with when he had begun the fight, he watched them from a small distance away before growing bored and walking towards the kitchen with any luck he could find something to eat. He allowed himself to retake his human form, still shirtless but at least the discomfort of pain was gone he muttered a silent prayer of thanks for the increased healing when he was a wolf as he entered the kitchen. The various smell's of the room his him like a train and his had to use all of his willpower to avoid drooling like a dog. A man looked up from his pot and flashed him a wide grin.

"Bout time you showed up, I have been waiting to cook you a meal since you beat the pompous boy weeks ago." He announced loudly.

The fact that he was shirtless seemed to have little effect on the guy's in the room, they assumed it was because of his bandages, although he could do without the not unheard whispers of the few female people in the place, he was battling inside his own head to go find clothes or get food, ultimately food won. and he was seated behind a simple wooden table in the corner, the man who had spoken earlier put a large plate of steaming vegetables, rice and a large slab of meat in front of him. Natsu grinned widely and thanked him before digging in.

As he was exiting the kitchen's a large smile on his face and a full belly he noticed a large metal tub, he frowned at it before turning back to the chef.

"What's with that?" He asked curiously.

The man looked at it and shrugged "It was just there one day, I was going to take it into town and sell it for scrap."

"Mind if I take it?" Natsu asked, he had a use for it in mind and the thought made his smile broaden.

"Go ahead," The chef offered "I don't need it and if you move it from here that is less work for me."

Natsu nodded his thanks before flipping the thing it's side, the large circle bowl of metal rolled easily and he positioned it behind a few tree's, setting it up over some log and filling it with water. He lit the log's on fire and waited for them to heat the water, slipping down to his boxers he sat down in the makeshift bath with a long and relaxed sigh, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He could smell the girl approaching before he actually saw her, she peeked her head around the tree's and watched him as he cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Erza calling me again?" He asked flatly, still wondering why the girl was there.

She shook her head "Uh, what are you doing?"

Natsu frowned "Taking a bath," He said flatly "Well sort of a bath anyway it ended up feeling more like a hot spring than a bath."

"Hot spring?" The girl asked stepping up towards him.

'Women certainly are different here,' He thought with a small smile "Yeah, where I come from they are naturally heated pool's people go to relax in."

She stared at him for a few minutes, he sighed "You want to join me?"

"Would that be okay?" She couldn't hide her excitement, what he couldn't tell if she was excited about the bath or being near him.

He nodded "It's fine." he waved her over reassuringly with a smile.

Natsu closed his eyes and leant back in the tub again, his hearing didn't miss the sound of her removing her clothing and he used all of his willpower to make sure his mind didn't stray into the gutter 'It's just a bath, if she wanted you, you'd smell it anyway calm down and don't do anything stupid.'

And that's when he noticed the slightly unfamiliar scent,, he stifled his groan 'You just had to go and beat a noblemen in a dual, you just had to do it and now this is what you get for it.' he wanted to beat his head against a wall, he should have given up when Erza's told him too, then he would not be sitting in a bath with a not at all unattractive woman and she wouldn't be giving off heat. He rolled backwards and landed on his feet with a sigh.

"I should probably get going anyway," 'Please don't ask why.' he silently prayed as he morphed into his wolf form and almost ran from the area, he did break into a run when she could no longer see him. Eager to be away from the scent he shook his head and continued running. The air cleared and following soon after his head, he emitted what would have been a relieved sigh but when he was a wolf it was a slightly higher pitched growl. He arrived in Erza' room and looked around happy she wasn't there otherwise he would have to explain why he was only in short's and that was a conversation he really wanted to avoid. He pulled a set of clothing from the closet, it was just carbon copies of his original blue and white jacket as well as a black t-shirt and black pant's Erza made about twelve copies of the same clothing using magic. he got dressed quickly and walked back outside looking up at the star's with a long breath. He was surprised when someone latched onto him, he knew they weren't a threat but he was even more surprised when said person turned his head and planted a long kiss on his lips, he shook his head trying to clear it, he pitched his nose shut and jerked away from the person, red hair, brown eyes.

"E-Erza?!" He shouted in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahah, Cliff hanger! What's happened to Erza? Why is she suddenly very clingy, find out tomorrow!**


	6. Do you Love her?

Erza sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes tiredly, as she expected Natsu still lay passed out in the bed, a bit of color had returned to his cheek which gave her a bit of hope he would wake up soon. She sighed "You better wake up, I still owe you a beating for that stupid duel!"

She stood up and walked over to her mirror and went about her daily routine, unfortunately for her classes had started again which means she had to leave. she sighed again and looked at the peacefully sleeping boy on her bed a small smile played out on her face 'He was pretty amazing though…Not that I am ever going to tell him that.' she shook her head as she left the room.

She walked along the corridor slowly, Tabitha fell into step beside her at some point she was not paying much attention, she was still worried about her familiar as far as she could tell he should have woken up a while ago.

"He's tough…He'll be fine." Tabitha said flatly not taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

Erza glanced at the bluette out of the corner of her eye "You say that like I am worried about him."

"You like him." Tabitha replied in her flat tone.

"No I don't." Erza argued 'Do I like him? Is that what this is?' she shook her head and continued in silence.

Erza arrived in her classroom, the same single questioning thought rolling around in her head 'Do I like him?' she sat in the lesson not really paying attention not like she could do anything but make an explosion anyway, she looked out the window and sighed. The classes ended and as she was gathering up her things someone walked up to her, she looked at the student lazily not really registering any details of their face.

"Erza I need your help." She shook herself and looked at the person, blonde hair blue eyes, her hair was long reaching the middle of her back, she had two simple curls on either side of her face, she wore the standard school uniform.

"Montmorency right?" Erza confirmed, the girl nodded.

"Um, all right what do you need?" Erza asked

The girl looked around carefully before leaning forward "I need you to keep your Familiar away from the field, I am trying to make up with Guiche and I don't want their stupid fights to get in the way."

Erza stared at the girl blankly "He is still comatosed from the fight." she said flatly.

"Good keep him like that till the morning please?" The girl said hopefully.

Erza embedded her head in her palm "I don't control when he wakes up!" She snapped.

"Whatever, just keep him away from the east field if he wakes up." Montmorency demanded.

Erza slumped "If he wakes up, he will go to the kitchens and then likely go back to sleep. You don't need to worry and besides Guiche challenged and lost to_ him_ remember." she reminded the girl in front of her flatly.

She waved her hand in dismissal "Doesn't matter to me."

Erza's had hit the desk 'Is it even possible for someone to be this dumb, if this is love then I am definitely the farthest possible thing from being in love with Natsu.' she frowned against the desk 'Why am I comparing that with me?' She shook her head in confusion and continued to gather her things before heading out, depositing her books in her locker she begun to make her way back to her room. 'Because I need to check on him, has nothing to do with the fact that I li-wo-require him to be alright as my familiar.' She nodded her head in approval and kept walking.

When Erza arrived back at her room, she was surprised when Natsu was not in the bed as she had left him, a wide smile enveloped her features one that she could not for the life of her get under control 'Well I suppose it's good that I am happy he is okay.' she set off in search for her familiar. She stepped out onto the field and inhaled deeply the cooling night air filling her lungs and sparking a bit on energy in her body, she knew two people would be out here so she decided to ask them first, she walked briskly towards the east field spotting the small dinner date that was occurring she walked up quickly, Guiche and Montmorency were chatting idly, before Guiche turned his head and realized she was there.

"Something wrong?" he asked casually.

Erza shook her head "No, I am just looking for Natsu…Have either of you seen him?"

The pair shook their head, Guiche smiled and held up a glass of whatever they were drinking, Erza was a little thirsty so she drank uttered a small thank you and left the two alone. Guiche turned back to see Montmorency face screwed up in a deep set frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"We may have just done a bad thing," the girl looked in the direction Erza had walked off in "That drink had a very specific potion inside…It makes one admit their innermost feelings…And also enhances ones…libido by a large amount."

"And you were going to use it on me?!" Guiche demanded.

"Well, you have a history how was I supposed to know you were serious this time!" She defended as the two began arguing completely forgetting the small monster they had set loose on the world.

Erza walked along happily, she was basically skipping at this point occasionally twirling as she walked, her mind taking the full effect of the aforementioned potion 'I wonder what kinds of food Natsu likes? Oh, and if he wants to have kids I wonder of our children would have ears and tails like him,' the image of small red headed cat boys and girls swam in her head sending her into a small fan girlish state at the imagined cuteness of the creatures. She spotted the person who occupied her current thought's a small distance ahead of her, he wore the same black and white jacket as always the same black pants, he had his eyes closed and was looking up at the sky the moonlight the bounced from him face made it seem like he was glowing. she made her way towards him slowly, with her potion addled brain he looked even better on the eyes and the way his ears were slightly lowered against his head looked especially cute to her, she got closer to him and a heat erupt from her core…'His lips look so soft.' she thought idly as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his…He didn't move of stiffen for a moment, then his eyes snapped open and he took a step back.

"E-Erza?!" He shouted in surprise.

He brought his hand to his nose quickly, 'she has never smelt this…good before. Crap no get it out get away you don't want to do this with…Erza? Well it's not like it'd be that bad she is very beautiful-' He cut his own mind off and shook his head violently he needed to breath in something that wasn't her, she began to move towards him slowly, almost seductively and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted, hoping that she was doing this as some kind of joke and wasn't actually trying to seduce him 'God damnit she smell's better than the food that cook gave me! No! Stop this isn't right this isn't even natural.' His mind screamed against himself and he continued to back away, his breathing was becoming shorter in an attempt to lesson his own lust…It wasn't working he had to get away before he took her and he had to get away quickly. His prayer were answered when something heavy hit him in the back of his head and he fell forward heavily, Tabitha's dragon stood behind him, hand still closed Tabitha had cast a simple spell to stop Erza from moving, she sighed in relief. If Silpheed wasn't there she likely wouldn't have done anything mostly because she wouldn't have known anything was wrong.

* * *

Natsu awoke a few hours later, to his relief still clothed he held his breath quickly, sat up and looked around.

"Don't worry I masked Erza's smell you can breathe normally." Tabitha said simply.

Natsu sighed in relief and sucked in oxygen greedily "What happened?"

"Silpheed got a few bad vibes when Erza walked past us," The usually silent mage explained "We arrived to see Erza kiss you and then Silpheed realized she was under the effects of an overly powerful aphrodisiac and that you were having great trouble resisting the effect's it has on whatever you are."

"Remind me to thank Silpheed," He smiled and nodded "That also explains Erza's weird behavior, she showed no interest in me before today."

"Well that's not true," Tabitha began "Aphrodisiacs work a little differently here than what you are obviously used too, here they only enhance feelings that are there to begin with."

Natsu stared at her in surprise "So that means."

"She is likely hiding it from herself but she likes you and apparently a lot, from you reaction to her." Tabitha didn't really ask question, but Natsu heard the implied one.

"My kind seems to rely mostly on smell, I assume that we also found mates with it too. I can't really explain it for sure since I am the only one of my kind I know of, but I get a feeling that whoever I end up having my first time with will be the one I stay with…It's really hard to explain mostly because I don't have the answers myself." Natsu sort of explained, well he explained what he knew and felt.

"Don't worry Onii-chan," The strange voice brought his attention to the other bluette in the room, he relaxed when he realized it was just Silpheed in human form she watched him impassively "You are correct, your kind does use smell and they only ever take one mate."

Natsu staggered "I-Uh How do you know that?"

"I knew someone like you, I have not seen him in a long time and he told me," The girl smiled cutely "By the way, is it okay if I call you Onii-chan? Onii-chan."

"Um, sure." Natsu was not paying a lot of attention, 'if she had met one of his kind before were there others? Was he originally from here?' the stories swam around his head repeatedly.

"Silpheed have you seen anyone else like me since that man?" He asked hopefully.

The girl saddened and he already knew the answer "No, I have never seen another person like him before or since."

Natsu nodded and scratched the back of his head as he forced a smile "Not like I expected anything else."

The two people, well one person and one nature dragon looked at him comfortingly before Tabitha spoke "We do have another problem though."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, what are we going to do about Erza?"

"Well there are two things we can do." Tabitha stated simply "We can wait for the potion to wear off, which could be anywhere between a weak and years."

"And the other option?" Natsu asked flatly.

"You could return her feelings and do the deed." Tabitha answered.

Natsu fell back on the bed heavily "Is that even okay? The potion amplifies feelings that are there but wouldn't I be taking advantage of her?"

"Do you love her?" Tabitha asked

Natsu sat completely still as he looked at the ceiling, his face was completely unreadable as he thought back on the little they had done together he closed his eyes and sighed as a warmth spread through his system just at the memories "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I am pretty happy with it honestly, however will Natsu actually do it? Your gonna have to wait and see aren't you!**


	7. Saving Her

Natsu stared out the window of Erza's room, the window was open and he dangled his head outside to keep from doing anything foolish while she slept, he may have agreed to save her but he still had decency. His ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes, his back and legs ached from not being able to sit down but he kept his head outside, fresh air helped him think anyway. He sighed, it was long and drawn out perfectly symbolizing his frustration, no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking advantage of something that he shouldn't. He brought his hand's up and rested his chin on his fists, continuing to glare out into space, his mood was not improving He heard a shuffle from behind him and he turned his head enough so that he could see and still breathe, Erza sat up slowly and looked at him, she smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. She hopped out of the bed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his back and lacing them together over his chest, even in her not all together self she could feel his uneasiness.

He took a deep breath and placed his left hand on hers, he didn't see the runes on the back of his hand start to glow for a few minutes, he stared down at them with a frown, it was the same glow they emitted when he had fought that blonde boy, he stared at the back of his hand that still rested casually on Erza's arms. The was one said girl gasped loudly, she pulled her arms free and pushed him letting out a very loud scream, he toppled forward over the railing of the window and flipped down landing rather heavily on the ground before turning to glare up at the crazed red-head she hadn't closed the window, he took two steps back and ran forward, he scaled the wall and pulled himself back into the room, he didn't noticed Erza for a few seconds, until the bundle of blanket's on the bed shuddered slightly.

"Erza are you alright?!" Natsu practically demanded, then he frowned, '_she_ pushed _me_ out the window, why am I asking if she's alright?'

"I-I-I-I-I'm F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine." She stuttered out from under the blanket's.

"Is it normal to push your familiar out a window for no reason." Natsu snapped

Erza took a long breath "I remember everything." She said shakily.

Natsu closed his mouth and stared at the floor "Then you know I didn't want to do it."

The bundle moved violently, he only assumed she was nodding "So why'd you push me? You know if you like me or whatever."

"It startled me, I don't know what happened but it was like being slapped awake, it was surprising and relieving at the same time. I just reacted." Her head popped out of the top of the blanket's, she looked at him for a minute "I'm sorry."

He waved his hand in front of him "If I was normal that may have hurt, but no harm done."

"Do you know what you did?" Erza asked, peering at him over the top of the white blanket that currently covered every part of her other than her nose and eyes.

"The whole time I was standing there, the only thing I could think about was how this was wrong, like taking advantage of a situation you were in, when you hugged me a felt a little better, but I wanted to save you without doing…that. I guess we got lucky." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"So it wasn't about me?" Erza asked, he frowned a little confused at the follow-up question.

"It wasn't because I am not good enough?" She reiterated for him, he would describe her look as puppy dog eyes.

Natsu almost fell back out the window "No! What you are amazingly beautiful and…."He trailed off when she giggled at him "Really? You pick now to make a joke."

"I'm sorry," She replied, covering her mouth with the back of her hand "I was wondering how you would compliment me."

'She is too manipulative.' He thought as he shot her a half hearted glare, before a devilish smirk graced his features, to Erza in her still not entirely recovered state he looked down right seductive, his eyes glinted dangerously as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, pushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear and staring very deeply into her eyes "You are Beautiful," He moved a little closer and spoke in a very deep voice, she blushed and her eyes widened as she shrank slightly back into the blanket's, she couldn't bring herself to look away as he moved closer to her face, he paused a small distance away, she could feel his breath on her face and she waited, barely breathing at all.

"In fact, I'd say you are pretty much perfect." Natsu breathed, before pulling away from her she wanted to grab him by the ears and make him kiss her, 'H-He got that close for that?!'

He chuckled at the deep frown on her face and leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against her forehead "Turnabout's fair play."

She glared at him, before springing off her heels and grabbing him by the shoulder's, he didn't resist as she forced him into the bed before leaning her head in to take his lips in hers. She stayed flush against his body the whole time before pulling back when her need for oxygen beat out her need for revenge. He just smiled up at her, his chest heaved while he did so but his face held an ever present smile.

Despite wanting to tease him further, or do really anything that would torture him, she smiled back not really able to summon the willpower to get the grin off her face. He rotated slightly and she fell down beside him rather than her being on top of him, there as only so much temptation he could take, she moved around a bit and rested her head on his chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart she let it lull her to sleep.

* * *

Natsu rolled over, when he found nothing his eyes snapped open and he looked out the window, with it still being almost pitch black outside he got a little worried.

"Natsu!" The voice was Erza's, it came from outside the window, he bolted to the window and looked down. With his hearing he could catch the conversation the two dark figures were having.

"We should have just knocked her out," One of them complained "If anyone heard that we aren't going to make it out."

"Relax, hitting these magic academies is easy, they are all too high and mighty to protect themselves properly." The second commented.

"How much you think we will get for this batch?" The first one spoke again.

"There are a lot of pretty ones in this group, should take home double I think." Natsu growled, he leaned back with his hands on the window sill, before using it as a spring board and flinging himself out the window, he flipped in the air and landed with a resounding crack as the ground split apart around him, He transformed quickly and sped off after the two men, he rounded the corner of the gate and herd a whip crack before a carriage moved away from the school. He continued at his almost blur of a pace, he approached the side of the carriage and looked inside, he spotted a few people he recognized and a few he didn't. He growled loudly, one of the men heard him.

"There aren't any wolves in these parts?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Must be one of those familiar's, kill it quick." The other man announced.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the movement at the front of the carriage, as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he found himself staring down a wand at a man with a wicked smile on his face, Natsu continued at his same pace before the man shouted his spell, a blistering ball of flame sped towards Natsu, Natsu ran forward and dropped underneath the carriage, he was pleasantly surprised when he had enough room to run easily underneath it 'And this way they think I am dead.' He thought suppressing the urge to growl victoriously.

As he kept at the pace with the carriage, he continued probing into the box above him trying to wake Erza up, he didn't know if she needed her wand to cast a spell or not, but at the very least he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I think this is far enough," He heard the one of the pair say loudly "If only you hadn't incinerated that wolf, we could of made a meal out of one that big."

"You told me to kill it quick." The other man responded as the carriage drew to a halt.

Natsu lowered himself to the ground, with his element of surprise the fight would be easy enough, he couldn't smell anyone else either so he knew it was just the three of them. He waited patiently as one of the men dismounted on the left the other on the right and began their way to the back of the cage, the boot on the one of the left landed heavily a small distance from Natsu's head, he seized his opportunity, he sprang from under the cage and slammed into the man, he lifted his head in surprise but it was too late to do anything other than let out a quickly silence scream as Natsu tore his neck clean in half, Natsu shifted back into his human form and glared down at the man who was currently choking on his own blood, before he finally went limp.

"You bastard!" The other man shouted as he rounded the cage, Natsu grinned demonically at him, his elongated canines and the sheer amount of blood that coated his teeth made it all the more terrifying.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you kidnapping people is wrong?" Natsu responded in a calm tone.

The man didn't answer he just sneered and raised, what Natsu assumed was his wand, the thing was jet black and looked like it was made of metal not wood "Weis, ocata Pyra." The man chanted, before a fireball flew towards Natsu's head, Natsu dropped to the ground and rolled left, the heat singed his hair but he ignored the inconvenience before rocketing forward, The man flourished his wrist and then brought the wand into the sky, the ground shook as a small wall of earth barred Natsu's intended attack path, He hit the wall and jumped back, the wall crumbled away and another fireball flew towards him, he dived to the right and continued to run in a wide arc around his target, the man shot spell after spell at him, Natsu slid to a stop and jumped back before shooting towards him again, the man made the same movement as before, raising a wall of rock in between Natsu and himself. Natsu gritted his teeth and hit his fist against the rock before jumping away again. The wall crumpled and Natsu was met with another wave of fire, He practically glared a hole in it as he felt and all too familiar surge of power He ran forward and extending his left hand, the fire slammed into it and forced him back a few step's, Natsu growled against the strain in his legs, He locked his arm and turned send the ball into the ground to his left, the explosion showered him in dirt as he glared at the now cowering kidnapper in front of him. The man fell to his knees, this was the first time Natsu got a good look at his appearance, Oddly enough the man had green hair, it was quite bright and Natsu was surprised he hadn't noticed he had light blue eyes, his ears stuck out on either side of his head and ended in a sharp point, he recognized the thing from stories he read in his world, people there called them elves.

"H-H-How?" The man stuttered out in fear.

"I suppose I am just that good," Natsu spat as he approached the man, he grabbed his by the pony tail and lifted him off the ground with his right hand, using the elongated claw's on his left he swiped at the man's neck, slicing it cleanly. The man's body crumpled to the ground dead and Natsu tossed the head to the side. He retrieved the key's from the first one without so much as looking at his appearance, he opened the cage and ushered the girls who were awake outside. He continued to pull the conscience ones from the until he found Erza, still unconscious but other than a welting bruise on her neck she seemed fine. He let out a relieved sigh as he brought her out and laid her head down, he unzipped his jacket that he had fallen asleep in and folded it under her head.

"Well, well well aren't you interesting." The voice cause Natsu to jump to his feet he let out a long and threatening growl as he glared at the newcomer, he could easily see in the dark, but it was like the black was clinging to her, masking her from his sight. He glared at the shadow.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" He demanded.

The black melted away, he was staring at a woman, she had dark purple, almost so dark it appeared black at first, her eyes were black, a small purple glow surrounded the pupil. She wore an incredibly form fitting leather combat suit, a dagger was tied to her waist. On top of her head, two ear's similar to a black cat's twitched proudly and a sleek black tail swished behind her.

"My name is unimportant," She announced as she tilted her head to the left and right, as if studying him from more than one angle "You will not be able to protect her forever, we will get her."

Natsu let out another growl "Just try to take her, I will introduce you to an old friend of mine."

"Even one as strong as you cannot win a war on his own," The woman laughed "Such a pity, I thought I was the only one of my kind left."

"It is pitiful that one of my kind would resort to kidnapping," Natsu growled "Stay away from Erza."

The woman chuckled "Hm, it is only a matter of time." With that she seemed to melt away into the darkness, Natsu breathed in heavily locking her scent in his mind. She would never sneak up on him again.

"Natsu," Erza's voice dew his attention, it was barely a whisper but he caught it and lent down to hear her better "D-did y-you save everybody?"

Natsu smiled and nodded "Of course I did, are you alright Erza. You don't look to badly hurt."

She nodded weakly "I'm alright, just tired."

"Go back to sleep, I got them all don't worry." Natsu reassuringly ran his hand over her head until she drifted off to sleep.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked up and smiled, Tabitha sat on top of the blue dragon Silpheed, looking down at them. He waved up at her.

She landed a small distance away "What happened?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I don't know if you call them the same thing, but a pair of elves kidnapped all these people, they said they had been hitting other magic Academies like the one we are at," Natsu explained quickly "I followed them until they stopped, killed them. Then you arrived.

She frowned at him, like she knew he was hiding something before she just nodded "I will go get some more help, stay here and make sure they are safe, it won't be long."

Natsu nodded as the girl ran back over to her familiar and jumped atop it's back. Silpheed merely nodded it's head in Natsu's direction, he returned the gesture before falling heavily down at Erza's side. He noticed a few of the other girls were beginning to wake up and look around, he smiled at the happy grins freedom brought them and closed his eyes to think. 'I can't win a war on my own? Just try me, i will introduce you all to an old friend," He chuckled at his threat 'Death.'

* * *

**A/N: The Plot thickens *Evil laugh* So yeah, no lemon this chapter, honestly I didn't sit well writing a lemon with one of the character's being drugged out and not in her right mind. I did include a bit of fluff though so eh, I hope you enjoyed the action. As you can see the Runes are making a few more of their uses known, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Protecting You

**A/N: In this chapter I want to touch a bit on the drawback's of Natsu being a shifter. I don't to make him seem all powerful or unbeatable, he is in fact very beatable and mortal, he may be good at fighting but again he isn't immortal.**

Erza's eyes cracked open slightly, large open field's of tall grass swayed in the wing, occasionally the scenery was interrupted by a standalone tree, she inhaled deeply fresh air and something she did not recognize entered her nose, she frowned as she realized she was not stationary, she lifted her head and peered down at the white and gray fur of her familiar's mane. He ran at a leisurely pace she was tied down on his back, it took her a few minutes to process everything and for the memories of the night before to sort themselves out.

"So your awake," Natsu large head turned slightly, allowing one of his gold eyes to stare into hers "Glad you are all right."

She managed a small smile before leaning forward and placed her head back on the comfortable pillow that was his back. Natsu turned his head forward and kept the same pace, Erza frowned, she could feel Natsu's worry like a black cloud over his mind.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She asked carefully.

The cloud seemed to evaporate "Nothing, everything is fine."

She peered at the back of his head, his ear turned and flattened against his head as he ran "Okay."

Natsu kept up his pace despite the protests of every muscle in his body, his legs burned his breath was labored and his eyes flickered between the wolfish slit's and his human eyes, he let out a staring growl as he forced his body to stay as it is, Erza watched him worriedly, Natsu made sure to keep the link as in control as possible, she did not need to know any of the pain he was currently in, it would only make her worry. His only job was to get her home safely.

She tugged at the hair on his back carefully, he turned his head to look at her "Stop." She half heartedly commanded.

Natsu would have glared If he could, he turned his head back in front of him with an angry shake, his pace increased. Erza didn't know what else to do, she stared down at him for a few minutes before a crazy idea popped into her head, she untied the rope with one hand, Natsu noticed the sudden lack of pressure on his around his stomach and then Erza's weight was gone, he shifted back into himself and dived backwards Erza landed on his chest with a soft thud, he brought his arms around her and braced he hit the ground hard, both from the change in momentum and the change in his form. He let out a pained growl. Erza pushed off his chest and looked down at him, his complexion changed he looked slightly red like he was burned, where his eyes were right his left was almost entirely red from blood, the other retained some of the white but was bloodshot like he hadn't slept in days. She looked down at him, her hands folded over her mouth stifling her gasp.

"I'm-fi-" He cut off as a loud cough racked his system, he sat up and covered his mouth, when he pulled it away a small amount of coagulated blood stuck to his hand, he wiped it on the grass, And gritted his teeth.

"I _will_ be fine." He changed it slightly, he had held wolf-form much longer than what he currently and he had healed perfectly, his only concern was getting Erza back to the Academy.

"You are not_ fine_." Erza spat, forcing him to lie back down, her finger's hit his skin and she winced at the heat he was giving off, she pulled her hand's back as fast as she could without worrying him.

Natsu glared defiantly up at her "I will be fine, all I need to worry about is getting you back to the Academy safely." He made a move to get up, but she forced him down again.

"So it's my fault?" Erza struggled not to cry, she was not the one who was in pain, well a different kind of pain "It's my fault you are like this, if I was stronger and never got taken you wouldn't be like this at all!" She sobbed, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Natsu reached out and pulled her down onto his chest in a tight hug "It's not your fault," He patted her head reassuringly, his temperature had dropped considerably, but he doubted shifting would do anything but cause him harm at his point "Besides, you are not weak."

She looked up at him, confusion clear in her eyes as he continued "To summon someone as great as me to be your familiar, you have to be strong."

She smiled at him "But you're in pain, you tried to hide it but I could feel it clearly, the whole time."

"I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard." Natsu admitted softly.

"Well you are an idiot." She managed to fire at him bitter sweetly, he chuckled the action causing him to cough a little more blood.

"You think they will miss us if we rest a bit?" Natsu asked with a small smirk.

Erza shook her head "You're not changing until you are back to normal."

Erza stayed still wrapped in what most would call the overprotective embrace of her familiar, smiling to herself, she looked at his face through the corner of her eyes, he closed his eyes and rested peacefully 'You came to save me, like you said you would…I will get strong, I'll protect you one day.' She resolved within her own head. Before resting her head down to ear pressed his chest, his heartbeat was quicker than usual and worry rose in her again.

"Don't worry I am just healing, I will be good to go tomorrow." Natsu explained, from what he knew when he shifted into wolf form and he had small cuts and injured they would heal, but staying in the form too much caused him to overheat and breakdown, although he had only gotten this bad once before he did heal fully, so he wasn't too worried, but It still hurt.

Bird's chattering brought Natsu out of sleep, he sat up slowly and let out a sigh as he stretched, his complexion was back to normal, he could tell his left eye was still slightly worse for wear things still seemed a little blurry, he shook Erza's' shoulder's and she sat up groggily looking around, herself still half asleep. She shook her head and stared Natsu up and down intensely "You look a lot better!" She exclaimed.

"I told you I'd be fine didn't I?" Natsu replied as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, well you told me you _were_ fine yesterday as well." Erza retorted.

He stared at the ground guiltily "Fair enough, I just need to make sure your safe."

Erza blushed slightly looking up at him determinedly "I want you to be safe too!"

Natsu chuckled "I'll always be safe."

Erza pouted "I meant I want to be able to protect you, like you protect me."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and grinned widely "don't worry about it, it is actually my job to protect you…As your familiar."

Erza gave him a sidelong look, she jumped to her feet and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder's she stood on her toes and pecked his cheek "You are more important than_ just_ a familiar. Remember that Natsu."

His mouth curved into a half smile as he let out a breath "I'll keep that in mind."

"How much further to the Academy?" Erza asked as they set off.

"If you would let me shift less than 5 minutes," Natsu complained "It will take at least an hour at this pace."

Erza stomach growled loudly "I-if you Shifted, for that little amount of time….it won't hurt you will it?"

Natsu shook his head "No, my eyes change first, then everything starts to ache before turning into full on pain, it then starts to burn like I am on fire. Only one of my eyes isn't at one hundred percent, so five minutes won't change a thing."

Erza stared at him for a few minutes, it didn't seem like he was lying "Promise it won't hurt you."

Natsu let out a chuckle "I promise I will stop at the first sign of pain…Happy?"

Erza nodded and he sifted "You left the rope behind," Natsu complain "You better hold on tight…And no falling asleep."

"All right all right," Erza responded as she climbed the leg her lowered and got onto his back "You seem a little bigger."

"I am still growing." Natsu replied raising his head to the sky, looking past his brow's at her, with what could be a mocking stare…Well a wolf's version at least.

She stared back down at him, giving his ear's a small scratch he shook his head, causing the two furry appendages flick around before setting off, she held tightly to the fur on either side of his neck burying her face into the hair at the nape of his neck, her stomach seemed to roll at his speed. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Should I slow down?" Natsu asked

"No, it's alright…5 minutes right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, 5 minutes." Natsu responded as he lowered himself to the ground more.

**A/N: Shorter chapter's but I think this carries a little more weight than the other's and it was a little taxing to write…Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. A Mission

Erza sat at the odd gathering of people in the dining hall, true to his word Natsu had made it to the Academy in five minutes and then excused himself for rest leaving her and the twenty or so other women from Magic Academies spreading over three countries were fed clothed and able to wash, Erza picked and poked at her food, she knew Natsu was worried about something and he wanted to think it over she just wished he included her a little bit more, she shrugged and began eating with a little more vigor when her stomach made its presence known.

* * *

Natsu sat under the large oak tree in a clearing of soft grass, he threaded his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles while he thought, the woman had told him he couldn't win a war meaning whoever she worked for had an army making it a nation or maybe a powerful lord he also held a feeling that she was not lying to him, he pressed at his temples and sighed, he heard the sound of the gates opening and a carriage being pull through, he always dislikes the sound of hooves on concrete and this was no exception the sound rang around in his head and he growled in annoyance as he investigated the newcomers, they were important that what he could gather at a glance, at least twenty men rode behind the carriage all where shining white breastplates and rising various horses ranging from bay's to mares. The carriage itself was white and gold trimmed and made his eyes hurt when he looked at it, he ran his hand through his hair and stood up walking back towards the dining hall. On his way a few a few students walked by him, he overheard their conversation unintentionally.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, the queen is supposed to be visiting apparently she is good friends with one of the students."

And that told Natsu who had interrupted his peaceful thought filled afternoon, he closed his eyes and walked in silent contemplation.

"Excuse me?" His eyes opened and he turned his head raising a questioning eyebrow at the blonde-haired woman currently talking to him.

The woman had short hair, she wore the same armor he had seen on the guards of that carriage, she had a broadsword strapped to her waist and a small thing dagger on her shoulder, she waited until he gave his full attention before speaking again.

"Are you the one responsible for the rescue of the kidnapped mages?" She asked in a less than friendly tone.

He nodded.

"Please follow me." Obviously this woman was not used to being told no, she was probably an officer she had that larger than thou attitude down pat.

He gestured for her to lead him and he fell into step behind her, he lost count of the amount of turns they made as they moved and frankly he didn't care he wanted to sleep and eat something, a long discussion about his 'dashing rescue' was not on his to do list for the day.

They opened a large set of double doors and the blonde stepped to the side and bowed he assumed they had arrived, Erza was in the room also bowing he took a spot to her right and remained upright for a few moments before Erza forcefully pulled him into a bow.

"Surely they had queens in your world." Erza said quietly

"They did, I never met them and I don't care much for formalities especially when they are this troublesome." Natsu replied flatly.

He heard someone announce the royal's name which was too long for him to remember half of and he sighed again, he resolved to tell them about the war threat and then try to leave as soon as possible, his tail mimicked his mood and swished around impatiently.

"Rise." The less than regal voice announced as she entered the room, Natsu looked at the queen, she was no older than seventeen from her looks, she had brown hair hanging to just past her face and wore a purple overcoat with a pale pink dress flaring out from her waist. She walked up to Erza and smiled widely before the two entered what Natsu was assumed was the general girl reaction of meeting an old friend, they squealed and jumped excitedly swapping tidbits of information, the woman he had met earlier held a similar look to his and the pair just waited.

"Excuse me," Natsu started drawing the attention of the pair and causing an over the top flair of anger in the blonde beside him, which he ignored "Why did you call me here?"

The queen just watched him for a moment apparently surprised at his appearance, her eyes followed his tail and focused on his ears before she shook her head and smiling "I wanted to meet the person who saved my oldest friend," The smile disappeared after a moment "And ask a favor of you." She turned to Erza and stepped back.

Erza bowed deeply "What do you need, your majesty?"

Natsu sighed and walked to the door stopping next to the wall and leaning on it casually, the blonde woman kept glaring at him and he glared back, she seemed startled by him and stared pointedly at the floor.

"I need you to carry a message," The queen said quickly "As you know the small island region south of Gridaynia(Grid-ay-nia) is currently fighting to keep its independence, I would like to offer assistance to the prince of that region."

"It would be my honor to help," Erza replied bowing again "But why us your majesty?"

"Gridaynia has halted all travel from our country into theirs, I need someone who can sneak over the border and get to the region without being recognized by Gradaynia's forces I would like to keep our involvement secret for as long as possible or until we are strategically ready to fight." The Queen explained.

Natsu just sighed, no point telling them about a war threat now, they seem eager to go off and fight a war anyway.

Erza nodded in understanding and took the envelope "Wouldn't it be safer for me to go alone, I can travel faster." Natsu announced loudly, drawing the attention of everyone.

To prove his point he shifted in front of them, the blonde placed her hand on her sword and the Queen stared at him in wonder, Natsu wished he could still talk, but he changed back in a second "It would only take a day, maybe two if I had to rest."

The three in the room looked at him in silence for a few minutes, Erza was the first to speak "And you know where you are going?"

Natsu rolled his eyes "Of course, I just need a map and I assume money to get across the sea."

"And that's why we're are going together," Erza nodded as she spoke matter of factly "I'll guide you and you will move quickly, I think this was a wise decision."

"Fine," Natsu said flatly "But if it get's dangerous I want you to give me the letter and run, no exceptions."

"I won't and you know it," Erza fired back "We are a team, whether you like it or not."

Natsu stared at her long enough for her to fidget slightly under his gaze, but she wouldn't back down "Besides it's just an important mail request," She smiled reassuringly "It won't get dangerous and even if it does, our standing forces are much larger than Gradaynia's they wouldn't start a war with us."

"We are sneaking across borders Erza," Natsu replied "It can easily get dangerous and it may surprise you but I cannot win a war alone and I cannot protect you from an army."

"You won't have to, nothing will go wrong." Erza nodded and smiled.

Natsu's shoulders slumped "Fine, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." The blonde interjected.

"As soon as you are able would be preferred." The queen nodded

"Erza, get your things," Natsu said flatly "I will wait at the gates."

"Natsu, you haven't healed properly," Erza argued "We aren't going today."

Natsu just growled and left the room not wanting to argue further, he realized after a few minutes he had no idea where he was in the Academy and ended up walking in a large circle because of it, he managed to find a window and he jumped from it, landing in one of the grassy areas he just followed the wall in a circle and found Erza's room, jumping up through the window he hit the bed heavily, if they couldn't leave then he was going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter's pretty lazy I know, I am a little out of it today hope you enjoyed anyway :)**


	10. Wake The White Wolf

**A/N: Sorry I have been away for a few days, I had a long flight and was tired when I arrived back in Japan so I had to sleep off the jetlag, So Hope you all enjoy my comeback chapter!**

* * *

A bang on the door pull Natsu from his sleep, he rolled onto his feet and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, the blonde from the day before stared at him blankly, he snorted and stretched to the roof his tail flicking out straight behind him and his ears twisting slightly.

"What?" He asked simply

"Your equipment is ready." The woman answered flatly.

"What equipment?" Natsu asked

"The Queen wished for you to be better protected for your journey, please follow me." The woman bowed slightly before turning on her heel and striding away.

Natsu merely raised an eyebrow and retrieved his jacket from a peg beside the door, slipping it on as he walked down the hallway, they turned a few corner and crossed one of the grass fields before coming to a garage like building, he stared at the wide double doors for a few seconds before pushing one open slowly and walking inside, Erza tapped her foot impatiently, he black cloak tied firmly around her shoulders and the hood drawn up against the bite of the night cold, instead of the usual white shirt and black skirt that was the Academy uniform she wore a dark gray shirt and a long black dress, he frowned at the color pattern but dismissed it shortly after, he didn't really care…She still looked good, his mind admitted before he really had time to think about it.

A balding man stepped around a corner, Natsu recognized him as the teacher the day he had been summoned and he was fairly sure he had met him on one of his walks around the Academy, he wore long dark blue robes that covered most of his body accept for his hands, and carried a long wooden staff, he raised the staff and uttered a short incantation a set of lanterns around the room lit to life allowing everybody too see clearly, Natsu covered his eyes and allowed them to adjust back to a now lit room, the slits in his eyes widened and he let out a sigh of relief as the dull ache in his eyes receded.

"So? What's this about equipment?" Natsu asked flatly.

"Ah, Yes, Lord Dragneel I was-" The balding man started before Natsu cut him off.

"Lord?" Natsu asked a little surprised

"The Queen's guard informed me you had been promoted for your exemplary service to the country, it is merely customary," The man bowed "Now, as I was saying I was commissioned to build you a suit for your travels one that would be effective in both of your forms and not adhere your movement allowing you to fight effectively, we cannot have one of our best being killed by a stray arrow you understand?"

Natsu nodded.

The man smiled before pulling a large white sheet off a small pedestal, revealing a shining suit of armor, it was different from anything Natsu had ever seen before, he had to admit it looked cool, he walked towards the suit and placed a hand on his chin as he looked at it, the Helmet had what looked like the indent of a snarling wolf over a metal faceplate a small three pronged symbol sat on the forehead like a wide trident on the top two ear like folds opened up, two black holes for where his eyes would sit, the chest plate glowed faintly in the pale light of fire, it was incredibly thin, The hand guards easily would cover his entire forearm and a small amount of his wrist with the same paper thin metal, the shin guards were the same, two handles stuck out of either shoulder and Natsu reached up to retrieve the two weapons, it was on odd style of sword with no cross guard, the handle led into a small hook style barb before curving into a long thing sword not unlike a Katana, he spun them over his wrist and back into his hands they were incredibly light and seemed easy enough to handle.

"This is impressive," Natsu commended as he turned back to the maker of the suit "You are clearly quite skilled."

The man nodded with a smile "You are to kind, my lord."

Natsu's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't like being treated better for no good reason, he kept his mouth closed though. He turned back to the suit and pulled the helmet up before placing it over his head, his ears slotted into the fold perfectly and his eyes seemed to glow a little brighter behind the mask, he pulled the small swords off of the back of the chest plate and rested them against the rest of the suit before pulling the chest piece over his head, he turned in the metal and allowed his body to get used to it, the man was right it didn't impair his movement at all, he was rather impressed, he picked the swords up and slipped them back into the sheaths on his back, he slid the gauntlets on and then the shin guards, he gave a few experimental kicks and punches to make sure they didn't slip and he could still move at his speeds, the armor was almost weightless.

"The suit is enchanted to change shape with that of its wearer," The man explained "It should work in both of your forms, My lord."

Natsu placed his hands on the ground and focused for a few seconds, and true to the man's words the armor shifted with him, the face plate extended over the top of his snout but allowed him to open his mouth, the armguards slid along his bell and the chest plate created an almost scale effect over the sides of his back, the swords shifted into two larger metal talons on his front paws, he regarded them for a few seconds before shifting back.

"There is only one last piece you require," The man said again, Natsu raised his eyebrow in question "It is standard for all noblemen and women of this country to wear a cloak, like the one of your mage, only with your I was allowed to…alter it, I do hope you find it satisfactory."

Natsu stared at the man for a few seconds before nodding, he would just remove it when he left, he wasn't one for wearing things that would get in his way, the man walked out of the room before coming back after a moment, he brought a white jacket more than a cloak, the thing split about where Natsu's back would end and his tail would sit and the two separated bits of cloth would fall to about the back of his knee, the collar was slightly high and the corner's held the badge Erza used to tie her cloak around herself, he placed the thing over his shoulder and rolled his shoulder's as it fell snugly around him, the fabric seemed to move into the metal, the white showed through on his upper arm, the collar covered most of his neck and the two splits of fabric fell in triangles behind his legs leaving his tail free to move about freely.

"I hope you serve this country well, My lord." The man said with a bow before leaving the room.

The blonde woman cleared her throat and drew the pair's attention "Now, your cover is simple, Erza you are a simple cloth merchant traveling cross country to visit relatives, Natsu is your guard and Fiancé whom you wish to introduce to your parents before you marry, understood?"

Erza nodded, although her cheeks colored slightly, Natsu just nodded outwardly calm, behind the mask his cheeks burned slightly.

"Under no circumstances break your cover, you are expected to do any and all things possible to complete the mission you have been assigned." The woman finished flatly.

"I am assuming you have prepared a cart for us then?" Erza asked

The blonde nodded "Yes, it has also been filled with the various fabrics in case they check it at the border."

The pair nodded again in complete understanding. Erza left in front of him, as Natsu placed his hand on the door to leave the woman voce stopped him.

"Wolf, the Queen trust's you…Do not let her down…I will have no trouble killing you." The blonde warned flatly.

"I think you will have more trouble than you think." Natsu responded looking over his shoulder at her "Besides, I made a promise a long time ago, I intend to see it through."

The woman just stared at him in confusion before he left the room, he jogged up to the cart Erza was currently sitting on holding the reigns to the pair of brown horses that stood in front of it. Natsu noticed how a large portion of the school was in the fields watching the pair leave. his ear's picked up the hushed conversations easily.

"He's the one right?"

"Yeah, people are calling him the White Wolf of Avaran."

"They say he killed twelve men on his own and saved a bunch of girls from elves…He fought against Elves! Elves!"

"Yeah, and he can't even do magic!"

Natsu tuned out the conversations and stepped up onto the side of the brown simple carriage, he held onto the side tightly and nodded to Erza, who nodded back and cracked the reigns the horses neighed before galloping out of the Academy grounds.

After a few hundred meter's Natsu pulled up and sat beside Erza "How many day's ride to Gridaynia?"

"Two." Erza answered simply.

Natsu crossed his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the front of the carriage, before closing his eyes and letting his ears keep a small distance around them in case they got into trouble.

* * *

The First day was almost uneventful, they stopped for lunch and watered the horses before continuing towards the border, as they entered the only town between the Academy and the Gridaynia border, the noticed the deteriorating state the town was in, Erza pull the horses to a stop and looked around, Natsu frowned behind his mask and placed a hand on the hilt behind his shoulder, a feeling of uneasiness churning his stomach as he stepped off the carriage, Erza followed after him after a moment.

"We were supposed to resupply here before going over the border," Erza said worriedly looking around "What happened to everyone?"

Natsu raised his head to the air and took a long breath, nothing came to him….Nothing at all it was like everyone in the town had just suddenly disappeared, Natsu moved down the street and pushed the door to one of the thatched houses open, inside was nothing but dust and an old table and chairs, the walls may have been painted once but they were bare white stone now, the stone under his feet was old and uneven the whole town seemed washed out, he made his way to the centre fountain and looked down each of the four streets, each was lined with the same broken down or decrepit buildings.

"Erza, I think we should go, we can restock on the other side of the border." Natsu said flatly.

"But what happened to all the people?" Erza asked moved up to him

Natsu stared down at the fountain in disgust "We aren't going to find anyone here." He said simply as he spun on his heel and walked back to the carriage.

Erza walked over to the fountain carefully and let out a horrified gasp as he hand came to her mouth, inside the fountain was stone instead of water and what seemed like people, it was like someone crushed them until they were as thin as paper and then encased them in the centre of the town.

"Who would do something this horrible?" Erza managed to get out

"Apparently, Gridaynia wants to start a war with more than just a small island continent to the south." Natsu spat from the carriage, Erza walked over slowly before cracking the reins on the horses, the reared their legs and ran around the fountain and continued for the border, Natsu sat slightly forward one swords across his knee's and his chin resting on the fist of his left hand, the other keeping the sword where it was.

"Have you ever heard of something or someone doing that?" Natsu asked flatly.

Erza shook her head "All I can tell for sure is it was magic, but that was clear enough from the start."

Natsu nodded and kept his eyes locked on the road in front of them.

* * *

The next few hours went by with nothing but the clacking hooves as Erza and Natsu sat in silence, The gate of the border Wall finally came into view and Natsu's grip tightened slightly on the hilt of his sword.

"Just let me do the talking," Erza said quietly "And try to stay calm."

A guard in a simple steel cap and a green and blue checked cloth tunic stood in front of their carriage with his hand up, he carried a large spear, three more guards stood to either side of the carriage and slowly walked down investigating the sides and underneath of the carriage, one stared at Natsu for a little while, Natsu trained a glare on the man made all the more intimidating by the fact that all he could see was a golden glow behind a mask, the boy paled and turned away and Natsu turned his head back to the gate.

The man that had stopped the walked leisurely around the front of the horses and came to the side of Erza.

"What is your business in our country?" He demanded.

"I am returned to my family I wish to introduce them to someone,' Erza responded cheerfully with a large smile "Is there something wrong? I have not been back in awhile."

The man watched Erza boredly, he looked over at Natsu and regarded his weapons carefully, Natsu turned his head and looked down at the man with an unchanging expression.

"Who is he? And what's in the carriage?" The guard demanded.

"Various cloth's for my work that is all," Erza responded cheerfully "And this is my Fiancé, I wish for him to get the approval of my parents."

The man looked at her blankly "Why are you armed?" The man addressed Natsu directly, Natsu turned his head to the side and watched the man calmly "Never know what kind of filth could be prowling the countryside these days, Why just in the last town the entire population had been crushed and placed in the fountain, I want to protect what is precious to me."

The man seemed to pale slightly and staggered away from the carriage "Did you lot find anything?" He asked turning to the other guards

"Good, let them through!" He shouted before almost running away from the carriage. Erza stared at Natsu in surprise before cracking the reigns and pushing the horses forward and through the gates.

"What did you do?" Erza asked quietly.

Natsu snorted "He was practically choking me, apparently he knows exactly who did that little stunt back in that town, he is feeling guilty over it I guess, well he reeked of guilt anyway."

"You can smell emotions?" Erza asked carefully.

"If they are strong enough, yes." Natsu responded

"You know if he reports that we may have a problem," Erza warned "We are supposed to try and stay undercover."

"Are you saying you don't want to get the bastard that did that? They were people of your country." Natsu fired at her.

"Of course I want to find the sicko, but I also want to complete this mission." Erza replied aggressively.

"This way, we get to do both." Natsu responded flatly turning his attention back to the road ahead of them.

* * *

The pair was unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the wall, the guard from the gate ran towards the man and placed his hands on his knee's as he breathed heavily.

"They saw the village to the north of our border, what do you wish to do master?" The man wheezed.

"Ready the horses, we do not need some upstarts starting rumors or those rumors getting back to Avaran, not when we are so close to crushing the measly prince in the south."

"Yes, Master, right away." The man bowed before scurrying back down the stairs.

"That armored one is interesting." The man mused as he descended the stairs to where his men were readying themselves.

* * *

Natsu poked the pairs small fire idly, his faceplate sat beside him allowing him to take in the scents in the air a little easier, the wind picked up and pulled at his hair and at the same time carried with it the scent of horses and men, he picked up the small chunk of metal and it snapped over his face with a metallic click, he kicked dirt over the fire and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before standing up and scanning the surrounding area, the place they had chosen was quite open and he continued to scan the open plains of grass carefully, a small light winked into the edge of his vision and he focused on it, the light gradually grew in size coming towards them from the border, he smirked and focused a little harder on the light, the worlds around him seemed to twist as he focused on the face of the man leading the small band of guards, he had a black mask on and a hood drawn up to conceal his hair, the only thing he was sure of was that he had blue eyes, Natsu dropped into a low and thick part of foliage and crawled on his stomach slightly before shifting into a wolf and positioning himself to pounce, he was downwind so the horses would not help the men by sniffing him out and giving a warning, and there he waited for what seemed like forever as the light slowly got a little bigger, with the sound of hooves dragging up dirt one of the men drew his horse to a halt a small distance from where Natsu currently lay in wait.

"Where the hell are they? They couldn't have gotten further than this," He complained, Natsu pounced, tearing the man from his horse as he tore through his neck cleanly as he continued over the horse, which let out a terrified whine as it reared on its hind legs before taking off, the other horses panicked and followed, most bucking their riders off, the blue eyes mage at the head jumped off his horse as soon as he realized he could not calm it. The remained group stood in a wide circle scanning the black that they could only see a few feet into because of their lack of light, Natsu's padded feet were quite loud against the hard pack dirt, the men's eyes darted around on front of them and he could smell fear. Natsu went high, leaping the men in front of him and taking one of them into the black beyond their light source before dispatching him, the group stepped back linking their shoulders together and dropped a little lower, Natsu knew he wasn't going to be able to do that again, so he let himself become a man again. Drawing the swords on his back with a long drawn out rasp of metal.

Natsu placed the tip of the blades in the dirt, dragging the weapons with him, occasionally they would hit a stone causing a small chink to ring out in the otherwise quiet night, the men would snap to the source of the sound instantly, Natsu flipped a blade in his hand and threw it sidelong across his body, the silver weapon streaked out of the black and slammed into the chest of a man who barely had enough time to widen his eyes before walling to the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" One of the men shouted in fear.

"My name is not for you to know," Natsu replied darkly "But some have referred to me as a White Wolf."

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" One man shouted "Fight as like a man!"

"Is that what you said to the town you crushed with Magic?" Natsu asked threateningly "All those people you murdered?"

"We didn't murder anyone!" One Man shouted in defense.

"But you stood by and watched as someone else did? As someone crushed all the people that lived peaceful and innocent lives you just watched?" Natsu growled out.

"Enough!" The blue eyed man announced coldly "Enough of your games Wolf, My men would never betray me…They still fear me more then you."

"And how many of them do I have to kill to change that." Natsu growled again, letting his eyes flash against the otherwise black. Natsu flipped the other blade and sent it into another of the men on the edge of their small formation.

"Now you are unarmed!" the Blue eyed man shouted in victory "How do you expect to kill trained soldiers without a weapon?"

"I have had enough of toying with you," Natsu growled "Surrender the mage and the rest of you can leave."

The men gulped and looked at the blue eyed man carefully, as if considering their options, before shaking their heads and gripping their weapons a little tighter "If you want to kill him, then you have to kill all of us as well!"

"I gave you your chance," Natsu growled, before springing off his back foot, slamming his fist into the jaw of a man to the edge of their small formation, he flew into the man beside him and Natsu ducked a spear flew at him, gripping the hilt of one of his swords as he spun under the blow before whipping the blade around and taking the head of the spearmen who had attempted to strike him, the man he had punched staggered to his feet but was still hunched over, Natsu rolled over his back placing the blade against his throat and drawing it across as he did, before flipping his legs and slamming his foot into the side of another man's head continuing with the momentum he rolled on his shoulder and pulled the second swords from the ground before blocking a two separate swords aimed at either side of his head, he pushed the blades back and spun holding the blade out to either side of him as he turned taking the two swordsmen out instantly, he turned to the blue eyed mage who was the last man currently on his feet, he stared at Natsu impassively like the death of his men didn't faze him in the least, but Natsu could smell every ounce of fear currently rolling off of the man ahead of him. The mage raised his hand in front of him and pointed his palm towards Natsu. Natsu just watched him carefully, the ground split under Natsu's feet and he jumped into the air, sending one of the two blades rifling towards the man in front of him, who turned slightly letting the blade embed into the ground behind him before raising his hand to the sky, a spark lit up in his hand before a large ball of fire roared to life and rocketed towards Natsu, who opened the hand that held no weapon with the runes that marked him as a familiar on the back of his hand, they glowed brightly as the magic slammed into his hand, He redirected it into the ground and flipped over the top of the attack, Landing with a soft thud behind the blue eyed mage before darting towards his swords gathering both weapons together he brought them across the mages eyes widened before his head rolled along the ground with a thud. Natsu let out a long breath and closed his eyes, he flicked the blood from his sword before rolling them in his hands and resheathing them behind him. He turned on his heel and strode back towards the carriage.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i am glad to inform you i will be back to my regular updating schedule now that both my health seems good and i will be slightly ahead this week so my flight back won't interrupt my writing :) (Edit) I wrote this yesterday and The website had a spaz attack and wouldn't let me upload.**


	11. Complications

**A/N: The Website disagreed with me and would not let me upload for some reason, so it's a day late *Shrugs***

Natsu let out an annoyed growl, it was a stupid and rash decision to entice the anger of a group of guards, all it did was draw them attention and now they were wanted by the country they were trying to get all the way through, his eyes scanned the alleyway ahead of him, their horse and cart long since abandoned on one of the many roads outside the village, he had attempted to make it looked like he and Erza were killed y wolves in their sleep, apparently a tracker had found their very human footsteps and that had flipped that plan on its head, so they resorted to stealth, but there was only so long they could avoid a country. The only people in the street were a pair of guards a small distance from the southern gate of the village, all they had to do was get through that gate and then they were in the harbor where, according to Erza smugglers would be all to happy to get them across the straight. Natsu seemed to sink into the black of the alley as he moved back towards where he had left Erza. As he approached the red head from behind her, he couldn't resist the temptation of giving her fine rear a light tap, a mistake he would learn in a moment would hurt him.

She jumped and whirled around planted a fist directly into his jaw and knocking him away from her and surprisingly not hurting herself, considering he had his faceplate secured, he hit the ground with a soft metallic thud "Who do you think you are pervert?!" She growled.

Natsu raised his hands "My bad, it won't happen again."

She let out a relived sigh "Natsu, you scared me."

He apologized again, before explaining the situation at the gate, he also gave Erza worried look, as much as she denied it, walking cross country with a very limited supply of food had hit her hard, she was pale and her cheeks were a little hollowed out and she seemed in a permanent state of tiredness.

"I think we should leave tomorrow with the merchant groups, we might be able to slip out in the crowd," Natsu explained simply "And that allows us to get a little rest and you need some sleep."

"I can sleep when we get to the Southern Isles." Erza retorted

"There is no way I can get us over the wall tonight anyway, we need to many supplies to scale this cities wall." Natsu replied

"Well we can't sleep at an inn and I doubt you want to sleep in the street, so that leaves us with one option." Erza started.

"And that is?" Natsu asked

"My mother should have an informant in this village, they will help us out." Erza finished flatly.

"Your mother?" Natsu frowned in confusion.

Erza nodded "she runs the intelligence division in the military, she has a lot of informants and allies to Avaran spread around unallied countries."

"Can we really trust them?" Natsu asked.

"_You_ are the one putting us in the position where we_ have_ to." Erza snapped.

"You wanted to kill that sick son of a bitch just as much as I did." Natsu retorted, leaning his head out of the alleyway they currently stood in and looking around "So how do we find this informant?"

"Hold on, I think I can make our travel a little less…suspicious." Erza pulled him back into the alley and opened her hands, revealing a small badge, it looked like it had been torn off the uniforms of the guards Natsu had killed, he recognized the one the captain of their group had worn, she turned him around and placed the bade against his upper left arm, a soft white glow enveloped the thing and it fused into the armor similar to the way his cloak had done when he had first received it.

"Congratulations, you are now a proud captain in the army of Gridaynia." Erza mocked.

Natsu stared at the badge for a few seconds, three small stripes sat under a curved triangle, like a very small baseball fields diamond "Well it might at least get us out of some security checks, so where is this informant?"

"I am not sure." Erza admitted.

"So what? Are we just going to stroll around the village until they find us?" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"No, if they are in this village, they will have hidden my houses insignia somewhere where we can see it, but others would not give it a second thought." Erza fired back.

"Okay, so now we just need to walk around the village until you spot this insignia?" Natsu finished.

Erza nodded.

Natsu held out his arm and Erza laced her hands around it, keeping heir cover of a couple had in fact helped them out considering the guards were looking for a couple travelling by cart, well at least they were. Natsu's fake captain rank might help them avoid them now, but it was a hope at best.

They couple walked a small distance, behind what seemed like a captain and his wife, they appeared to be a couple, a pair of guards approached the pair in front of them, Erza and Natsu froze a small distance away.

"Sir, please remove your helmet." The guard closest to the male ordered flatly

"I am a captain in your military boy," The man growled in response as he moved his hands to the sides of his steel helmet "You will show the proper respect to your superiors, especially when he is accompanied."

The guard bowed deeply "I apologize, Sir, it seems we have a few Avaran spies attempting to get to the Southern Isles, they already killed an entire border patrol, we are checking the validity of all our captains, the badge of said patrols captain was not recovered." The nab explained with his head down.

"Well keep up the good work." The captain replied gruffly.

'That means we are next,' Natsu though as he eyes narrowed and he raised his hand slowly reaching for the sword on his back 'I count 8, two in front three to each side and two in the back.' He let out the breath as the two guard turned their attention to him and Erza.

Erza did something Natsu did not expect, he didn't noticed when she had unbuttoned the top of her blouse at all, but his hand was, almost violently shoved against her chest and she pressed herself flat against his side.

"Play along." She whispered violently, before raising her voice slightly "Oh, My lord you are so bold, you couldn't wait until we get home?" She finished in a slightly slurred tone as if drunk.

Natsu was uncomfortable, true the guards completely ignored them, his heart beat against his ribs so hard he thought they should have been able to hear it, his ears burned and his cheeks were ignited as well, he wanted to remove the suit, they rounded the corner and he pulled his hand free as if it had been burned.

"J-Just a l-l-little w-warning would be g-g-great." He got out before stopped and taking a long breath.

Erza did up her top button and fixed the hair she had messed up at some point he also did not catch "I couldn't have you arguing with me and trying to fight them….And stop pretending you didn't like it."

"That's not what I am pretending, I did not ever want to do that in front of _other_ people….have a little shame." Natsu retorted.

Erza huffed "What's done is done and it worked."

Natsu opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again.

"Hey, you Two!" Natsu turned slowly, two guards walked towards them.

Natsu stepped in front of Erza and turned his head back slightly "Era, find your informant and complete the mission."

"What about you?" Erza demanded.

"Now is not a good time for an argument." Natsu fired harshly "Besides they are looking for a couple, get out of the village and deliver that message."

"Don't move!" The guard shouted, Natsu drew one of the pair of swords and slammed into the man with his shoulder, rolling over the top of him and running in the opposite direction.

The guard that was till standing gave out loud shouts and after picking his friend up off the ground, they gave chase, Natsu ran down the deserted streets, relying on his nose to avoid being cut off, he rounded a corner and dropped into a slide as a sword cut through the air above him, he rose onto once leg and dragged his blade through the man's centre, spinning the short sword in the air and throwing it behind him, it bounced off a guards shield with a metallic clang. Natsu turned a corner and slid to a stop, the alleyway abruptly ended in a wall, he spun around and charged the corner as the guard with the shield rounded it he raised the metal plate, Natsu jumped planting both his feet on the shield and using it as a spring board jumped high catching a window sill on the second floor of a house on his left and dragging himself through the window, he rolled along the floor and darted out into the hallway, colliding with a black-haired woman in the hall, she opened her mouth and Natsu moved forward pressing his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound she attempted to make, with any luck the guard will think he ran straight out into the opposite street, he may be able to hide here and determine his next move.

"I am going to let you go now," Natsu said calmly "If you make a sound I will end you."

The woman nodded and Natsu pulled his hand away, she sighed "Honestly, they said you were on the savage side but I did not expect it to be quite this bad."

Natsu staggered and blinked "You know who I am?"

"Of course, Lady Scarlet's mother informed me you and her daughter would be coming through here." The woman said coolly, she wore a simple black dress , white gloves had very bright blue eyes and shiny black here, she was pretty, but she had a larger than thou attitude that grated on Natsu.

"Is Erza here yet?" Natsu asked

The woman nodded "I found her ducking in and out of alley's of all places, you certainly have a way of aggravating people around you don't you, Wolf?" The woman spoke in her same icy tone.

Natsu growled "Only the bad ones."

The woman smiled "You have a slither of potential in you after all."

"Can you get us to the Southern Isles?" Erza entered the hallway a small distance behind the woman.

"Of course My Lady, the plan is already in place." The woman bowed, her tone changing to all to respectful from what it was a second ago with Natsu, he could not hear or smell any indication that she was lying, but he would be on guard regardless.

Natsu rolled his neck and released his tail of the confines of his pants, covering that had certainly helped in the avoidance of capture but it didn't matter now.

"Thank you Cecilia." Erza bowed respectfully.

Natsu's eyelids grew heavy and he slumped against the wall.

"Natsu?!" Erza shot forward and lifted his arm over her shoulder, eliciting a paint groaned from the man in question she moved slightly away from him and noticed the dark red stain currently spreading through his cloak, she frowned and pulled the armor away from his chest, a wide gash ran from his hip to almost his arm-pit she frowned at it, there was no way Natsu would be careless enough to allow someone to hit him and the armor should have protected him.

A cough drew her attention and she shot an icy glare towards the black haired woman who currently had her gaze lowered "I did not think I managed to strike him, he surprised me…flying into the hallway as he did…My apologies My Lady."

Erza wanted to fight her, or at least raise her voice, but a pained chuckle pulled her attention from the woman and back to Natsu, a small amount of blood trickled from his mouth and he struggled to keep his eyes opened "I believe the term look before you leap applies well here."

"Stop trying to talk, Cecilia! Bandages and something to staunch the bleeding." Erza demanded icily, the woman bowed and darted off into her home, Erza struggled but she managed to get Natsu into the bedroom she had been given and onto the bed, she looked at the wound carefully before placing her hands on either side of it, Natsu winced as she pressed the flesh together and she almost pulled her hands away on instinct, stopped herself she began to mutter a set of incantations, they wouldn't completely heal him but it will help.

Natsu gasped, and writhed on the bed he forced himself to be as still as possible as it felt like his side was being torn and stitched at the same time, it itched and burned as the skin stitched itself back together leaving a tender looking scar in the place that was originally an almost mortal wound.

Erza looked even more tired, black bags hung under her eyes and she blinked and shook her head.

"Why did you tell that woman to get bandages if you could do this?" Natsu asked, it still hurt to speak but it was bearable.

"Because," She panted "I did not think…it would work that well."

The sound of something hitting the floor, drew both of their attention, Cecilia stood in the doorway with a scared expression on her face, Natsu couldn't figure out why until he saw the distinct glint of steel held a small distance from her neck, Natsu could smell something that was oddly familiar, not just familiar he was positive he had smelled it before.

"What a surprise Wolf." A menacing and feminine voice rang ou in the room.

**A/N: What do you think? Can you guess who is in the house? And how will the injured Natsu and very tired Erza handle it? Natsu's injury will be further explained in the next chapter so don't worry I am not just going to leave him with a strange gash for no reason.**


	12. The Mission Comes First

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded.

Natsu growled and got to his feet, he glared at the cat in front of him, he kept his face neutral showing no signs of the side splitting pain in his ribs.

Erza moved a little closer to him "That spell only heals the outside, your ribs and muscle are likely still hurt." she whispered urgently.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked darkly.

The purple eyes woman moved forward into the pale moonlight, her eyes flashed as she watched him almost predatorily "First I am going to kill your friend as a traitor to the state, then I am going to take you and your little mage, Wolf."

The dagger at Cecilia's neck moved away from her and Natsu shot forward he brought his hand up as the dagger descended, he groaned in pain as the knife went through the centre of his hand, he gripped the woman's arm and slammed his shoulder into her exposed ribcage, she grunted as the air was knocked out of her, he turned her in the air and flipped her over his shoulder, she twisted in the air and released the knife landing on her feet, before placing her hands on the ground and flipped her body over slamming both her heel's into his chest, she whirled around as her feet hit the ground and kicked him in the stomach, he hit the wall with a thud and she charged him, he moved his head to the left and her fist embedded into the wall, he growled low as he slammed his fist into her stomach, she coughed and lurched inwards he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head into the wall, she brought her arms up and pushed herself away, Natsu removed the knife from his hand and tossed is across the room before bring his fists up and staring at her over them "What is your name?!" He growled.

She smirked and swayed her hips as she moved towards him, tail swishing around idly "My name is Luna, she dropped onto her hands…And I am going to tear your throat out!"

Her body shifted and a large black panther stood in front of him, Natsu stayed standing, staring directly into the purple eyes of the animal in front of him, she pounced and he dropped onto his back throwing his legs into the air as she flew over him, slamming into her rib-cage and sending her flipping onto her back, he jumped to his feet and Erza slid one of his swords over to him after making sure Cecilia was okay, he brought the thing along his arm and stayed crouched, the panther got up slowly, it stared at him for a moment before hissing and taking off, retrieving the knife as it shifted into a human and stood on the window sill, it stared at him.

"Next time, Wolf." She threatened as she jumped from the house.

Natsu's vision darkened and he fell against the wall before sliding down it and losing consciousness. Erza ran over to him and caught him before he hit the ground "Jeez, would it kill you to be a little more careful?" She said as she inspected his hand and the reopened cut on his side, she sighed 'All my effort for him to go and do this.'

"Cecilia!" Erza snapped, the woman in question's head snapped up like she had just woken up "Bring me the first aid kit you brought up here."

The woman nodded dumbly and complied, bringing Erza a small black leather box, Erza opened the kit and retrieved a needle and thread, as well as a set of bandages.

My lady, do you still wish to get to the southern isles?" Cecilia asked suddenly as Erza completed treated her wounded familiar.

Erza watched Natsu carefully, some of the color had returned to his face and he seemed to just be peacefully sleeping "Yes, it was the mission given to us by the queen, even Natsu wouldn't want to turn back now."

"I will assist you in whatever plan you devise," Cecilia bowed deeply "But I would advise you leave quickly, I can be sure your familiar makes it back to Avaran safely."

"You want me to leave him here?!" Erza exclaimed in question.

"I don't know if you can afford to wait for him to heal or be well enough to travel, the mission comes first, My lady." Against she bowed.

"You wouldn't even be here to tell me that if it wasn't for him!" Erza almost snarled at the calm woman in front of her "How can you be so ungrateful to someone who saved your life."

"I am not ungrateful!" Cecilia snapped, finally losing her calm and collected mask "But if you do not complete the mission you were assigned then all his injuries would have been for nothing, I will make sure he gets back to Avaran safely…That is all I _can_ do."

"She's right Erza," Natsu coughed, he had regained consciousness about half way through their argument "All this means nothing if we don't get that message to the southern Isles _before_ Gridaynia wipes them out."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I will heal and catch up to you." Natsu offered a reassuring smile.

She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him worriedly, before turning back to Cecilia "Fine."

The black hared woman bowed "I can have you on the boat tonight."

Erza nodded as the woman stood up and lead her out of the room, Natsu sat up slowly and leaned against the wall, he retrieved a whetstone and his two blades as he began sharpening the pair of swords as he looked outside the window.

* * *

Erza walked a small distance behind Cecilia as the woman led her towards the docks at the east end of the city, the breeze brought the smell of the ocean to her, Erza watched the guards around her cautiously, Natsu had obviously been correct when they said they were searching for a man and a woman, the guards barely gave them a second look as the two women moved through the town, as the stepped onto the port of the town, lines with large wooden wharfs, ships brought fish, cloth some even carried arms and armor for soldiers, Cecilia seemed to pay none of them any mind as she walked silently in front of Erza, who followed just as quietly. They turned down a dock a Cecilia glanced around before walking down it quickly, a man leant against a set of crates at the end of the pier, he had dark blue hair and bright green eyes, he wore a dark blue vest and matching pants, a simple pair of sturdy boots and had two very ornate dagger's on his hips, Erza glanced at them for a few minutes.

"This the one?" He said gruffly, looking directly at Cecilia, who nodded.

"Jeez, Toru would you stop with the act, we need the money," A girls voice reprimanded "Hurry up so we can shove off."

The man, Toru, sighed as he accepted the coin purse handed to him "Yeah, yeah, Chaika will show you to your cabin." He said dismissively to Erza as he jumped the set of crates and disappeared over the other side. A woman with white hair pushed a plank of the side of the large boat beside them, Erza walked up and jumped onto the deck of the boat, The girl wore a tight white dress, which was odd for someone in her line of work, high heeled boots that covered to her knee's and a black vest tied over the top, she had a small butterfly hairclip over her right ear with four dark blue gems set in each segment of its wings and had very bright blue eyes, She smirked at Erza and hoisted a on style gun on her shoulder, the thing had on odd fan-looking set above the trigger and a large stand folded under it.

"Well, I am Chaika, in case you were wondering, the fool on the dock was Toru and hopefully we can get you to The Southern Isles without many problems." The girl said happily.

"How long will it take?" Erza asked as she followed the white haired girl towards the inside of the large ship.

"Around two day if the wind hold's, if not I can use a little bit of magic to get us there in four." Chaika said absently.

"You're a mage?" Erza asked

She placed her index finger over her lips and winked "And a proud citizen of The Southern Isles, Toru is too, we heard you were important to the resistance effort so we volunteered to come get you."

Erza lowered her head slightly "I am only a messenger."

"Well, you were traveling with the White Wolf so you are obviously important enough for Avaran's elite." Chaika said dismissively.

"Does everyone know about him?" Erza asked a little annoyed.

Chaika shrugged "I am sure it's exaggerated a great deal by now, but they say he is one of the best fighters Avaran has and he isn't from this world at all."

Erza chuckled "Well I can confirm he isn't from this world, he was summoned here in a familiar binding ritual."

"Wow, the mage who summoned him must be pretty unique." Chaika said tilting her head to the roof slightly, before realization dawned on her face.

"Wait, _you_ summoned him! Where is he? Is he okay?" The girl rattled off in rapid succession.

Erza raised her arms defensively "Yes, and he got hurt pretty badly so he is waiting to recover before catching up to me."

"What happened?" Chaika asked, a glint in her eye proving her interest in the situation.

"Chaika, stop with the questions, even you should be able to see she is worried about him." Toru sighed

Chaika pouted and puffed her cheeks up slightly "Sorry, I got carried away. Oi, What do you need me for anyway?"

Toru raised his hand and extended his thumb behind him "We are shoving off, you gotta get up in the crow."

She nodded as she walked past him she leaned in and pecked his cheek "Calm down, Avaran's going to help us out."

Toru watched her leave before turning his iron bending look on Erza "Is it true? The White Wolf is out?"

"He heals quickly, if he isn't moving by now he will be on a boat tomorrow." Erza replied simply.

Toru nodded and spun on his heel, leaving Erza in front of the one of many doors in the hall, he stopped "The rooms are empty accept for bed's, just pick one." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Toru got back to the deck of his ship and placed a hand on the hilt of his dagger as he stared at someone he did not recognize, the silver glint of armor met his eyes and two curved hilts protruded from the shoulders of the armored man, well he thought he was a man, a white wolfs tail flicked behind him and he could make out the two white ears atop the man's head as well, the man had his arms crossed and two gold glowing orbs stared at him impassively as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Toru demanded.

"Toru!" He looked up, Chaika waved down from the crow's nest of the ship "That's The girls familiar don't kill him, alright?"

Toru stared at the girl above him in surprise before turning his gaze back to the armored man 'That's if I could kill him.' He thought as he watched him.

The armored man nodded to him and walked past him, Toru watched him leave and shook his head "All hands! Prepare to cast off!" He shouted.

* * *

Natsu walked past the ship's captain and followed his nose to Erza's room, he already was prepared for the gargantuan abuse Erza was going to give him for following after her so quickly, but he couldn't explain how he just felt…off about splitting up.

* * *

**A/N: Natsu's intuition is usually pretty good isn't it? heh, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, peace!**


	13. Anytime

**A/N: So, Someone had a go at me today because I was listening to a Linkin Park album and the song 'Bleed it out' was on, apparently the song is racist and therefore I am a racist prick for listening to it, I may have argued with logic but my head hurt too much from the retardedness of the attack so I sort of just walked away and shook my head. So anyway, that was my day XD.**

* * *

The boat lurched suddenly and Natsu stumbled against the wall steadying himself with his hand he looked around, that was almost…unnatural, no it _was_ unnatural the sea was almost dead when he was standing on the deck of the ship, he regained his footing and the boat stopped rocking, he darted forward, his side hurt slightly but he would manage, he practically broke the door of its hinges as he rammed it with his shoulder, fortunately he turned the handle so they would not be paying for the ship.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned, Natsu staggered back slightly, Erza wore nothing but her bra and panties, it made an alluring sight the bright crimson of her undergarments contrasting against her pale skin, but when she did not react at all, he knew something was off only made more prominent by the lack of scolding or general Erza behavior.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded, pushing the fact that he was growling at a half naked woman.

"What kind of question is that?" Erza almost cooed, Natsu growled and his eyes flashed, he stepped forward heavily and grabbed the woman by the neck lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the wall, in the process confirming his suspicion "You may be able to mimic her look but her scent is another story altogether!" Natsu growled as he pressed the neck of the person in front of him.

"Tch, and I was going to have a little fun with you," The red hair turned black, a sleek tail sprouted from her lower back and her brown eyes turned black and glowed slightly, the revealing clothing changed to her tight black leather combat suit.

"Where's Erza!?" Natsu demanded pulled her away from the wall and slamming her into it again, the wood behind her creaked but held.

"You are never going to make it in time," Luna taunted "You were always three steps behind."

The woman locked her leg against Natsu's chest and pushed, forcing him away from her before twisting against the wall and jumping towards him drawing her two small daggers as she lunged him, Natsu drew his swords with a flourish as he battered the attack away and glared at her over the edge of his weapon "You are going to tell me where Erza is and then I am going to rip your heart out through your chest." Natsu growled darkly.

"Hmph, she is exactly where you were heading, on her way to meet the prince of the Southern Isles, only she is going to kill him for us." Luna taunted flatly.

Natsu charged her, slicing through her from the shoulder to the waist, the blades struck nothing and she quivered as if she made of air before she laughed at him and disappeared, Natsu sheathed his weapons and ran from the room, He found the man he had met beforehand on the deck.

"Where is The prince of the Southern Isles camped?" Natsu demanded.

The man looked at him in surprise "He stays in a makeshift base we made in the southern cathedral, Why?"

"Something happened to Erza," Natsu explained as fast as he could "I don't know what but your prince is in serious trouble if we don't get there as fast as possible."

Toru stared at Natsu for a few seconds, searching for any signs of deceit when he found nothing but burning urgency, he lifted his head towards the nest set atop the mast, cupping a and beside his mouth he yelled "Chaika! Looks like we are going to need a bit extra!"

The white haired girl Natsu had spoken too leaned over the rail and peered down at them, she waved to show that she had heard, before a brilliant blue glow enveloped the top of the ship, the there was a loud crash and the front of the boat lifted out of the water with the sudden burst of speed, Natsu gripped the mast tightly as the boat sped forward.

"Why don't you always move like this?" Natsu asked

"It burns through Chaika's energy too quickly," Toru answered "We should be able to make it to the docks, but you will be on your own from there."

Natsu nodded "That's all I need."

'Erza you better be fighting this.'

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier…_

"The rooms are empty accept for beds, just pick one." The ship's captain called over his shoulder as he left, Erza nodded rounding the next corner and walking into the first room, she fell on the bed with her forearm over her eyes, she hadn't realized how tired she was until that moment, the door creaked and she frowned lifting her head up, seeing the familiar armor of Natsu she sighed "You were supposed to stay and rest up."

No answer, she frowned "I am too tired to yell at you, just go pick a room and get some rest." Two heavy thuds told her he had walked closer to the bed, she lifted her head in annoyance and froze as a dark purple light hit her eyes, her arms wouldn't move and she was just stuck, two things quickly became apparent, the magic in the light was disabling her ability to control her own body and if it wasn't obvious enough, the man in front of her was not Natsu. At this point only her head obeyed her commands, she snarled at the figure "Let me go!"

The man waved a finger side to side, the armor melted away, leaving a dark blue trench coat and black pants, a single large curved blade strapped on his back, he had long white hair tied back in a pony tail and dark green eyes, a scar ran from just above his left eye down his cheek "Now, now calm down, I am not going to hurt you."

"Well, that's too bad I _am_ going to hurt you when I get control of myself back." Erza growled.

"What makes you think I am going you give you control?" The man cocked his head to the side, a square of bright white light appeared behind him and expanded, the boat rocked hard as it did before the centre of the square shifted and changed, a face Erza recognized step through the door of light, the black haired purple-eyed cat girl Natsu had fought smirked at her "You haven't taken her over fully?" The girl inquired flatly.

"She is quite entertaining," The man mused, he raised his free hand and placed it on Luna's appearance began to change slowly, first her hair then her eyes and then finally her clothing, leaving a barely dressed Erza standing in the room "When her familiar shows up, kill him if you can, but more importantly don't get killed yourself."

"He is going to want to know where she is." Luna pointed out in Erza's voice.

The man tapped his chin in thought "There is no way he can stop it, so feel free to tell him, I leave it to you."

The fake Erza bowed respectfully.

"Time to go," The man turned to the real Erza, involuntarily her arms and legs pushed her up and she walked through the door into the room beyond "Good girl." He cooed, before following her through and closing the thing behind him, Erza saw the door break open as Natsu entered the room, she prayed he could tell that wasn't her quickly.

* * *

_Present time, Natsu…_

The boat came to a halt beside the docks of the largest of the islands, Natsu peered over the railing at the crowded dock below him, all of them wore the clothing of Gradaynia's standing forces, Chaika slumped weakly against Toru and he leaned her against the mast worriedly.

"You two have done enough," Natsu said simply, his eyes flashing slightly as he drew his swords "Just stay low for now."

Toru nodded and Natsu vaulted the railing, landing on the deck with a loud thud, he spun the weapons around in an almost figure eight pattern, the soldiers formed a rank in front of him, spears over the top of shields pointed at him menacingly the gleam of the steal in moonlight stared him down, his swords stopped and he locked the weapons along his arm as he charged, the men staggered slightly and that was all Natsu needed, as the shields split apart by only a minimal amount he jumped slamming both of his feet into the slightly weakened gap, the man holding the shield groaned as the unforgiving metal broke his arm as the force reverberated through him and sent him flying back, Natsu rolled forward spinning like a top and clearing a small circle around him, his eyes glowed dangerously as he lowered his body and let out a growl before springing off his back foot, he slammed into a man a short distance in front of him and sent him rolling backwards, Natsu spun left as a spear flew at him, he tossed his sword in a fluent flick of the wrist, sending the metal streaming forward and embedding itself in a man a small distance from him, He raised the other one and blocked the strike of another soldier, spinning on his heel he gripped the spear that had missed him and slammed his knee into the wielders stomach, as the man lurched his grip loosened and Natsu wrenched the spear free of his grasp spinning the thing around him in a wide arc, a few cries of pain were heard as the blade struck flesh, Natsu tossed his other blade with a flick, it sliced clean through the neck of a man and embedded into a crate at the edge of the dock, Natsu spun the spear in his hand like a staff, he pivoted on his back foot and brought the haft above his head as a few men cut high and a few more went low, he pushed back sliding out of the blows and dropping the spear, he kicked the haft before it hit the ground and the wood slammed into the first fours head, Natsu reached out and spun the thing in front of him sending the swords that went low clattering into the ocean before spinning again and cutting down the stunned soldiers, he heard a shout from behind him and turned his head to see a soldier rushing him, he gritted his teeth and prepared the glint of metal shot forward and wrapped around the man's wrist. pulling him away from Natsu, Toru landed behind Natsu with a thud, the man spun and locked the string currently connected to the attackers wrist and yanked as the man was pulled towards Toru the string unwound and the blade reattached to the hilt of Toru's dagger with a click, he caught the man's outstretched arm and flipped him over his shoulder and brought his other dagger down.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Chaika?" Natsu questioned wrenching a short sword out of a soldiers hand and punching the man in the jaw sending him staggering back before slicing him from the waist to the shoulder.

"She's fine." Toru motioned with his head and Natsu's eyes followed the line, Chaika aimed down the scope of her large and strange rifle, the barrel glowed slightly before a loud bang rang out and what seemed like an invisible rush of air pulled at Natsu's cloak it cut the line of soldiers down brutally, ripping anyone who didn't dive out of the way apart completely.

"We will handle this," Toru said flatly "You go rescue your mage."

Natsu nodded and charged forward pulling his sword free from the crate and flicking the blood from the blade before gathering the second and repeating the process of flicking the blood away and sheathing it.

* * *

_Present time, Erza…_

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" A blonde man asked simply, he had a kind smile and bright blue eyes, the navy blue coat he wore had god embroidery on the shoulders and the cuffs of the sleeves, the white symbol of a sword fish leaping from water stitched into the chest, the emblem of the Southern Isles.

Erza nodded 'Wait when did they get to the Southern Isles? Last thing she remembered was laying down on the bed on Toru's boat, everything after that was blurry, I must just be dreaming.'

"It would be a pleasure for me to conduct your marriage ceremony," The blonde nodded his head with a smile "I am assuming you want it done as soon as possible?"

Erza nodded again 'Marriage ceremony? Wasn't she delivering a letter? Well it's a dream I suppose, I wonder if Natsu will be there.'

"Excellent," The blondes smile never faded "Thank you for delivering this." He held up the letter.

'So I delivered it? Then why am I getting married, why aren't we going home, where is Natsu?' A feeling of panic started to fill her system, everything felt too real to be a dream, why couldn't she question what was going on, she knew she wanted to it was like the real her was floating in a pool of water and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out of it. Erza walked away, a smile she did not want to have plastered on her face as her mind raced, 'what happened after she laid down?' she ground her teeth together in annoyance.

She rounded the corner and a white-haired man with a pony tail, a large sword, and a scared face gave her a fake round of applause and then all the memories came back to her, she felt control of her head return to her "Why are you doing this?!" She demanded.

"I am going to destroy whatever that foolhardy Wolf could hold onto, I am going to take you all for myself." The man smiled sadistically.

"You better hope your familiar didn't tell Natsu where I am." Erza threatened.

"Even if she did, it would take days to arrive here by boat without magic to help him." The man taunted, the wide sadistic grin still on his face.

Something Chaika had said came to her mind, something about magic, Erza smirked knowingly and said nothing, the man merely cocked an eyebrow and turned around "Well, _My dear_ you better prepare for your wedding day." He laughed almost manically as he walked away.

Erza shivered slightly 'Natsu please hurry.' She practically prayed.

* * *

Natsu darted down the street and began climbing the hill towards the cathedral, he let out a growl as he shifted back into his Human form and slammed into the door, the thing opened with a loud crack, a group of soldiers looked at him in surprise "ERZA!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, the red-head at the end of the aisle froze, a white haired man with a pony tail growled and pulled the sword from his back before charging the still surprised blonde, Natsu ripped a sword from his back and sent it flying like a bullet, it hit the blade of the man's swords and the large curved blade shattered as Natsu kicked up dust charging forward, slamming into the scarred man hard, the man rolled backwards and bared his teeth at Natsu, Natsu held his remained sword out in front of him, standing in between the white haired man, Erza and the blonde boy.

"Are you two all right?" Natsu asked, without taking his eyes of the man in front of him.

"Yes, thanks to you," The blonde nodded "How did you know where we were?"

"Toru sent me," Natsu answered flatly "I think there is a little about this man you don't know, for example the battalion of Gridaynia soldiers occupying the docks of the city."

The blonde was tossed a sword and a helmet, which he pulled on quickly "I trust you to deal with him." Was all the said before marching out of the place.

The white haired man straightened "You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?"

"Well, no," Natsu admitted, before the white haired man blinked and Natsu was suddenly in his ear "But you're not unarmed."

Metal clanged against the stone on the ground and the scarred man stumbled backwards, holding the hole in his stomach as blood dyed his white undershirt, Natsu cocked his head at the ring on the man's finger as he fell, walking over to it he held it up in front of him the faint purple glow didn't fade out, he dropped the small piece of jewelry and pulled the sword from the wall, raising the weapon up he brought it down on the gem, it shattered and Erza swayed before falling on her hands and knees panting heavily.

Natsu glared down at the white haired man beneath him, the man clutched weakly at his ankles, Natsu brought the sword up and put it through his head, ending the gurgling and choking noises he was making, Natsu staggered back and fell onto his back heavily, Erza's head slightly above him "We need a vacation." Natsu smirked up at the girl. She smiled warmly down at him, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his, she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks for coming to save me." She whispered.

He let out a small chuckle, placing a kiss on the top of her head "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? The ending might have been a little clichéd but I couldn't resist it :P, hope you all enjoyed and I will see you on the next one!**


End file.
